Wizards of Waverly Place: The Pendant of Aérùen
by Thorber Stone
Summary: This is a Wizards of Waverly Place FanFic. Alex Russo acquires the Pendant of Aérùen, which transforms her into a sweet, hardworking and gentle personality. Everyone loves the new Alex, and things seem to be getting along well for everyone, but the pendant is killing Alex slowly. This is a story with a surprise twist everywhere!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_He wasn't always like this. He wasn't always a being of malice and cruelty. Aérùen Elf-Kin, as he was known, was a person who knew love, kindness, and goodness. But something had changed, over the course of his long immortal life, and he descended into darkness. His mind and soul, no longer his own, sought for his own gain, and his malice and wickedness spread across the realm. He became legend, his vile repute spread like a disease on the land. Aérùen was no longer a being of light, and none dared to challenge him. In his quest for power, he made the Pendant of Aérùen, as a symbol of his power, and also, unknowingly, as the last sliver of hope for himself._

_In the ages that came there arose a noble family of wizards. So common in appearance, and plain, but therein lay Aérùen's defeat. He underestimated the wizard Russo, and his family. Their power rivaled his, and their compassion, rather than a weakness, proved to be their greatest strength. They were everything that Aérùen once stood for. Light returned to the realm. The Age of the Wizards dominated, and the legends of Aérùen all but slipped into faint memory, a dangerous place to put one who cannot truly be killed just by destroying body._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten, was lost._

_The Pendant of Aérùen became a figment of myth, that even the wizards of today barely believe. Meanwhile, in the heart of the realm, deep within the very core of the world, a dark entity festers, waiting, and planning his vengeance. The power of his pendant pulsated with his influence, his essence. And he did not forget what the Russos did to him. So it is with that family, that he decided he would begin his quest for vengeance. His influence pushed the pendant into a place, where one particular Russo would not be able to miss an opportunity to acquire it._


	2. Chapter 1: Snipe the pendant!

**Chapter 1: Snipe the pendant!**

Alex Russo sits on a high-top chair in the Wizard Room, in front of what appeared to be the wizard's version of a laptop, her finger over the mouse, poised and ready, and an intent look on her face, with her head slightly hunched forward as she kept her eyes fixated on the screen. She had been in this position for over five minutes now, and the only movement on her is the slight hint of her breathing and the occasional twitch of her lower lip as she opens her mouth ever so slightly or closes it. Max enters the room and spots his sister hunched over the wizard laptop. Curious about what she was doing, he saunters over and stands behind her.

"What'cha doin', Alex?" He asks, and Alex quickly waves him away with her left hand.

"SHHHH!" She hisses loudly, "I'm sniping on Wi-Bay."

Not really offended or even the least bit bemused by his sister's offending hand, Max simply shifts his position a little and then folds his arms over each other. "The wizard's version of E-Bay? Cool. What'cha snipin'?"

Alex lets out a exasperated sigh and spares Max a very brief glance before shifting her eyes back to the screen, where a very attractive pendant floating in midair was displayed. It had a large turquoise coloured stone that seemed to have a slight glow, and the stone was held by a delicate and beautifully designed chain. There was a countdown timer on the lower right of the screen, and Alex had the mouse icon hovering over the "Bid" button. Max was not fashion savvy, at least, not to Alex, neither did he really get the concept of Wi-Bay. So she grants him the benefit of an explanation.

"It's called the Pendant of Aérùen, or something like that. All I know is, it'll go perfectly with my new earrings…" She pulls back her hair with her left hand, her right never leaving the mouse, preparing to snipe. Just a minute left on the countdown timer. Max spots his sister's left earring, and it had a stone that sort of matched the look and design of the pendant, except they didn't glow or float. He never really understood girls and their accessories, what more his own sister? She's a sheer enigma. Just then, Justin Russo appears. The eldest of the Russo children spots his two younger siblings and quickly makes his way over to them.

"You're never going to win the bid, whatever it is." Justin tells Alex as he siddles over around Max to stand behind their sister.

"I _always _win the bid, Justin." Alex curtly replied, moving her head a little but never taking her eyes off the timer. She is a sixteen-year old fashion-conscious girl on a mission. "This other buyer's got the winning bid, but not for long…because I'm about to…"

"…stop wasting your money on jewellery that you don't really need?" Justin interrupted.

"Oh don't worry, it's not my money." Alex suddenly notices that it was now ten seconds to final bid. "Oh, oh! Quiet, you two! Here it comes."

Despite themselves, all three siblings leaned closer to the screen as the countdown reached three, two, one…Alex's right hand reflexes and she posts a final bid at the very last second, with literally nanoseconds left to spare. She throws her hands up in the air triumphantly, and Max joins her in cheering loudly at the victory. Justin only straightens up and steps back a little to avoid getting punched by Alex, when she suddenly stands up, turns around and hugs her older brother, surprising him.

"Thanks, Justin." She says, and then walks over to stand in front of the door that opens up to the wizard world.

"Why are you thanking me f…" Justing nods knowingly to himself, "You used my credits again, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"What'd you do with yours?"

"Oh, I used it up to get this dress. Turned out it looks worse up close. I'm trying to send it back, but they don't give refunds. So I had to use your credits first to get the pendant."

Justin stares to the heavens. _Alex_, he thought with sheer exasperation. "Alex, I was saving up to get the Collector's Edition Rolling Wizard Rocks!"

"Tch!" Alex scoffs at Justin, "Really? And what were you going to do with those? They're just fancy coloured stones. They don't even do anything!"

"How is that different from the rock you just purchased?"

"The pendant is a fashion item that I will be wearing around my neck, and they go well with these." Alex turns around to show Justin her earrings.

Max watches his two older siblings go back and forth, then smirks and jerks a thumb at himself, "Well, all I know is, I've still got the best bids on the Rockameer Staddle Runner. And I'm saving more credits than you two."

Justin rolls his eyes again, then turns to face his little brother. "Max, you've got the winning bids, only because _nobody_ wants a natural menace for a pet. And there's no way dad's going to let you keep that thing, assuming the wizard world finds a box big enough to fit it for delivery."

Max thought about it for a while, and then gestures back at Justin, "But I still got the winning bid!"

Both of the older Russo children wave dismissively at Max and then turned back to look at each other, and after a while, Alex went back to looking expectantly at the door to the wizard world. Justin started speaking to her again. "Alex, how much of my credits did you use?"

"Oh…about thirty-five thousand. You're a good saver, Justin."

Justin's jaw dropped, "That was my entire savings!"

Alex turns to look apathetically at him, "Really?" Then she smiles, "Well, consider it an investment on your part, on me."

Infuriated Justin raises his hands and brings them towards Alex threateningly, though the girl had since turned her back to him and was blatantly ignoring him now, knowing he would never really hurt her. And unfortunately, Justin really couldn't bring himself to throttle Alex, much as he wanted to. He'd spent months saving up for his eventual purchase, and now, his little sister had just gone and spent it all, for what? A tiny pendant which she is probably going to lose interest with in no more than a day. "Thirty-five thousand credits…" he mutters under his breath as he walks away.

There is lightning and thunder and a small slot in the door to the wizard world opens up to slip a package through. Alex excitedly bends over to pick up the package, and then puts it on the table where her fingers deftly unwrapped the neat packaging. Max scoots over to have a look, more out of boredom and a lack of anything better to do, really. Alex gently lifts up the pendant so that they both can have a better look at it. The moment her fingers touched the chain and pendant, the turquoise stone begins to glow brighter.

"Whoa…" both Alex and Max exclaim together.

"Right, I'm gonna try it on with something else, and then I'll see you guys downstairs." Alex takes the pendant and dashes to her bedroom. She barely noticed the warmth of the pendant in her hands, or how her thoughts began to wander over her last few years of her time spent with both friends and family. It didn't occur to her how vividly she could see her memories as she neared her bedroom. Not just the memories, but the emotions, her feelings, the peoples feelings. Most of the memories played on how people criticized her seemingly uncaring nature, her apathy at some things, or her apparent cruelty in playing pranks on her brothers, and even other people.

When Alex entered her bedroom, she quickly changed out of her house clothing, and put on a pair of jeans and a simple green sweater. Then she slipped on the pendant, and walked over to the large mirror she had. Her expression had turned melancholy as she gazed at her reflection. _I'm really not the nicest person to be around with, am I?_ She questioned herself quietly, as more and more memories of her life kept playing back for her. Jerry, her father. She'd disappointed him more often than she pleases him, but he still loves her, and a single tear crept out from her left eye. The pendant began to pulsate with a beautiful glow, but Alex no longer noticed, as she began to dwell on thoughts of her past.

She isn't a bad or cruel person. Yes, she can be better, but why should she? That's just excessive hard work, and she does help people, she just doesn't do it for recognition, and because she fears becoming a conformist, she avoids doing good deeds in public, and prefers to do it in secret. But, in so doing, many people normally think she's a real louse, but since when has she cared what people think? Maybe she does now…she frowned for a moment. It was almost as if someone else were putting these thoughts into her head, but it was so familiar, she was convinced it was really just her conscience.

_Yeah, maybe I am a good person_, she thinks, _but what if that isn't good enough? What if I can do so much more? Harper.._. Alex thought of her best friend, her only friend really, and all the things they'd been through together. Harper stuck up for her more times than she could count, but how much does she really appreciate Harper for it? Another tear came out. Suddenly, everything felt so wrong, for Alex. She felt rotten inside, like she'd committed the worst crimes imaginable, and her guilt is coming to a head. She felt at that moment as if her heart would explode and give out if she didn't choose to do something about all this.

It was so simple in form. They were just thoughts, but the pulsating stone that now beat in tandem with her heart was really kindling these thoughts, feeding such strong suggestions into Alex. The plan was quite simply to feed on Alex's innermost desires, desires that never come to light because of her inhibitions and character. Actions that she'd normally never do because it wasn't her nature, she would now do. Basically, it was going to make her become someone that isn't Alex Russo, forcing a change not just in her mind, but in spirit, and that…ultimately will kill her.

Alex thought it was her own conscience somehow choosing now to come out and "judge" her for her "crimes". But does she really want to change? Become someone else entirely? Was she doing this for herself? Or for others? _Yes_, she thought, _for myself, and for everyone else_. _They don't have to like me, but I just want to be able to live with myself and go to bed knowing I've done the best I possibly can_. _To make this world a better place, even if I have to give all of myself to make it happen. What's the point of having all this magic, if I'm not going to use it for good?_ The stone pulsated and almost changed into a red shade, as if it didn't like Alex's train of thoughts, but it didn't stop her.

Alex rubbed the stone absent-mindedly and thought, _I want to change, I want to be nicer to people._ And the stone flashed brightly, then faded away into nothing, turning into a regular looking semi-precious stone. Alex frowned and almost scowled, but she suddenly felt a twang of regret for even letting a hint of annoyance to enter her. _Strange, now it looks like a regular stone. At least it's still pretty_. Smiling, she finishes up, ties her shoes, and heads downstairs, her mind made up on how she wanted to start with her new change of character.


	3. Chapter 2: Alex Is Nice

**Author's Note: **To all of you who have been patiently waiting (since the Jurassic Era) for the following chapter, I sincerely apologize. Between new jobs, new house, new life and style, and a whole host of other things concerning real life, which costed me precious months, I've finally found some time to post the long-awaited update. So without further ado, here's to an interesting tale!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alex Is Nice**

Alex bounces down the stairway into the Russo Family's living room, looking pleased as punch, and immediately, Justin narrows his eyes warily at his little sister. Even Jerry Russo looks a little cautious at the sight of his daughter being so…elated? Theresa, who is busy washing at the sink, does not notice Alex's arrival, and Max, being Max, is just doing his own thing, and right now, that mostly involved him thumbing through a magazine he just picked up at the doorway out. Justin, still fuming that Alex had used up all his saved up credits for that pendant – now hanging around her neck – and was not the least bit apologetic to him. Typical selfish little sister.

However, Alex pauses to look at the suspicious expressions on her father and brother's faces, and then walks over to Justin. _I feel so bad about what I've done, I'm going to make it up to him right now_, she thinks, and pulls out from her pocket a card-like object, which she then hands over to Justin, who takes it and looks at it with a dumbfounded look.

"Alex…?" He says, and the girl looks at him apologetically.

"I lied earlier, Justin." Alex says, "I actually have credits still left over, more than enough to buy the pendant myself. I…I used yours because I….well…because I wanted to be mean to you. I'm sorry about that, and you can have my credits now, to replace the amount I used from yours."

At this, Theresa turns around and both she and her husband join Justin in staring with jaws agape at Alex. "Did Alex just apologize, _and_ give a form of currency to her brother?!" Jerry blurts out.

"It's not that amazing…" Alex says defensively, her voice rising slightly in pitch, but not in octave or volume, sounding decidedly more girly. Max begins to walk over, his eyes never lifting up from the magazine in his hands.

"This is great!" Justin exclaims, looking at the card excitedly, "Thanks Alex! Wait a minute…" He stands up from his chair. "You're softening me up. For a bigger prank, or something meaner."

The genuine hurt in Alex's eyes surprises everyone, except the oblivious Max, who still hasn't looked up once yet. "No. No, Justin. Really. No tricks." She promises.

Jerry and Justin fold their arms together and share the same looks as they watch Alex distrustfully, and she steps back. _Wow, am I really that bad?_ "This is my fault. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise."

Now Theresa gets worried, and walks around the counter table, "Honey, are you feeling all right?" She places a palm on her daughter's forehead, and Alex laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She takes her mother's hand and holds it, "Really. I'm fine."

Max finally looks up, "Hey guys, there's a magic show in town."

Justin turns his attentions to Max now, "Max, we're wizards. Why would we care about a magic show that does not use real magic?"

Max thinks about that for a moment, then responds, "Then what do they use to pull those rabbits out of their hats? Wait, they've been using something other than magic? Oh man, I need to get on that!" He has an alarmed look on his face.

Justin and Jerry just roll their eyes, then Jerry speaks up, "Anyway, time for you guys to go to school. Alex…" he points at her, "…be nice. We're family, and family's all you've got…" he thinks a little more, "…and Harper."

"Okay, daddy." She nods and hugs her father tightly, and turns to join her brothers, already walking out the door, when Alex gasps and quickly grabs Max by the arm, yanking his backpack off him.

"Hey!" Max protests, and watches as Alex carefully unzips the bag, and even more carefully reaches inside and pulls out a tupperware, taking it to the trash bin and dumping it. She goes quickly to the fridge and retrieves an identical looking tupperware and gives it to Max.

"Sorry about that. There was sticky confetti that would have exploded from that thing if you opened it. This is your real lunch."

Max takes the container and looks at it in confusion, then looks at his sister. "It was a prank I was going to pull on you." She confesses.

"Oh." Max looks mildly relieved, then gets confused again, "Wait, is telling me about the prank part of the prank? How does it work?"

While the rest of her family exchange astounded looks at the continuing turn of events, Alex just laughs and tries to clarify with her little brother. "No, Max. Not pranking you. I uh…changed my mind."

"Okay." Max just shrugs, slings his bag over his shoulder and heads past Justin, out the door. Alex soon joins him, saying goodbye to her parents and heading out. Justin hangs back, jaw still agape.

"Okay," Theresa says, "That was Alex, right?"

"Not really sure," Jerry replies, squinting at the open door where his supposed daughter went through. "I'm either pleased, or worried, and not being sure which to be worries me more." He looks to his oldest son, "Justin…keep an eye on Alex, will you?"

"What else do I ever do?" Justin mutters and closes the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3: New Alex, New Friends

**Author's Incessant Blabbering: **So the plan is to try and update twice each week. So as to keep the story going and to complete it sooner, plus keep everyone from waiting for another whole year before I update. Also, I would appreciate some input or even suggestions as how you think you'd like to see this story going. I have a general idea of the start to finish, but in between, there's plenty that can happen. I have no limits to how many chapters this may go, but obviously I do not wish to drag it out overmuch. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Alex, New Friends**

Harper excitedly greets Alex as she enters the school. "Alex! You have to try this out! I made a dress, just for you!"

The dress in statement, is a particularly garish design which has all the trademark Harper Finkle style on it, complete evidently, with sunflower seeds. Real sunflower seeds. It did not escape Alex's notice that there were hamsters trailing Harper hungrily. As for the rest of the dress, it is as stated earlier, garish. Ridiculously garish, people were already gawking at the explosive combination of organic grass, with natural sky blue dye on what must once have been a plain white cloth. That was the top, then there is the skirt, which went down all the way to the knees, with sunflower seeds stuck on somehow over a rainbow hued splashing of insanity. In Harper's left hand, she holds up a hat, that looked equally as loud as everything else thus far. Then again, where Harper is concerned, everything will be loud.

Normally Alex would have talked her way out of wearing her best friend's idea of fashionable attire, but today, just as she is about to speak, the pendant hanging around her neck emits a soft hum and a dim glow, and then she says, "Okay, I'll try it out now. Thanks so much Harper. You're so thoughtful." And she gives Harper a warm smile, putting her hands out for the outfit and hat.

"Alex, I know you don't really like this kind of things, but last night I was so inspired! I found these leftover stuff from our last art project, and I thought 'Hey, I'll put it all together!' and then….wait. Did you just say you'll try it out? Now?!" Harper stared at Alex in shock.

Alex blinks and smiles, "Yeah, it looks great. I'd love to try it out. I'd be honored. Really."

"Wow, Alex." Harper hands over the outfit with a look of sheer amazement etched on her face, "This'll be great! I'm so glad you're finally coming around!"

Alex grins, "Heh, yeah, I am too. I'm gonna go change into this, and I'll see you in class."

"Okay!"

As Harper happily scampers off, Alex turns, now being followed by the same hamsters that had been trailing Harper earlier. Along her way to the washrooms, she bumps into a boy. "Oh, sorry!" She quickly apologizes.

"It's all right," he says with a foreign accent, and looks at Alex, then at her dress. He gently brushes aside a hamster with his foot. "Pardon me, miss, but you uh…seem to have a lot of pets following you."

Alex looks down at the hamsters and then giggles, "Oh, those? Uhm…they aren't my pets, and I think it's the dress my friend made for me, most likely the sunflower seeds."

"Agreed," he chuckles, "Is it for a costume party or some stage performance, perhaps?" He looks at the dress wonderingly.

"Oh, no, no no. It's just for me to wear today."

"Casually?" He asks in amazement.

"Yeah, why not?"

He looks somewhat taken aback. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. My compliments to your friend's tastes."

"Thanks, I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that. She's underappreciated, really. Sometimes even by me." Alex gently flicks off a hamster that managed to a bite on the hem of her new outfit's skirt. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Alex. Alex Russo."

"A pleasure, Miss Russo." He bows his head lightly, not offering to shake her hand, since both of hers were presently occupied holding a dress and a hat, and she was busy fending off hungry hamsters. "I am Tristan Von Adler."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles sweetly at Tristan, "You don't sound like you come from around these parts, and your name is German….transfer student?"

"Quite so, Miss Russo…"

"…Alex."

"I'm sorry, Alex. Yes, I am indeed a transfer student. German ancestry, born and bred in England." He returns her smile with his own.

Alex nods her head in admiration. _England_, she thinks, _how nice_! Then she notices her watch and the time on it. "Oh, I have to change, then I've got to head for class. Mr. Laritate is particular about timing. It was nice meeting you, Tristan. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Oh most certainly, Miss Russ….I mean, Alex. And it was my pleasure."

"Okay, great. I'll see you around. Bye!"

Alex scampers past, followed by even more scampering hamsters, into the washroom. A girl's washroom, where screaming and teenage freaking out will shortly ensue.

When she had gone past him, Alex failed to notice Tristan's smile drop, to be replaced with a look of concern as he watches her depart.

* * *

In the Wizard World, deep underground, something stirs. Long closed eyes open, and a furious cry pierces through ground and soil, but nothing above can fathom the source of the cry.

Aérùen Elf-Kin has awakened.

* * *

**And so I have officially deviated from the usual cast and crew of Wizards of Waverly Place. I have introduced two characters: Tristan, and Aérùen. Some feedback and suggestions on how this progresses is more than welcome. Looking forward to seeing some reviews before I go further. **


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Laritate's New Favourite

**Author's Ramble:** Thanks for the reviews, people. Here's the continuing….sweetness of Alex Russo, still at school, and things go from good to better. As for those of you who've requested for Mason…well, we'll just have to see now, won't we?

For those of you who're trying to keep track of the timeline, if any. If this was in the TV Series, then it would be somewhere just after Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, and a little around the beginning of Season 3. So Alex would be around or coming to 11th Grade, and Mr. Laritate is STILL pretty much the only teacher we all see with frequency, is a school principal, and pretty much the only adult I see teaching just about every class, with the occasional guest appearance….and this ramble just became a real ramble.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mr. Laritate's New Favorite Student**

Alex strides into the class still with time to spare, and now wearing Harper's dress specially made for her, much to the delight of her best friend…and still being trailed by hungry hamsters. "Hold it for a while, guys." She tells the cute little rodents, her voice definitely becoming somewhat higher pitched than normal, and sounding more and more…girly. Strangely the hamsters comply and calmly take up positions around Alex's chair and table as she sits down, crushing several seeds.

Harper leans forward on her desk, still amazed that Alex actually wore her dress. It was one thing that Alex tolerates being around Harper when she wears the most ridiculous garments, but it is really something else that Alex herself would willingly accept a dress made by Harper and wear it, in school, in front of everybody, who are by the way, gawking. Alex Russo isn't exactly known to wear outfits like this. "It's looks _really_ good on you, Alex!"

Alex smiles and places a hand on Harper's, "I like it. Thanks so much for this, Harper. Though…where did all the hamsters come from?"

Harper briefly glances down at them and then looks back up sheepishly, "Broke out of the pet shop when I passed by."

"So there's a pet store owner with unsold hamsters now missing?"

Harper nods.

"Well we have to get them ba…"

"Gooood mornin', tenderfoots!" Hershel Laritate broke in with his usual gusto and the full weight of his love for the Old West style of talking. Then again, the man loved everything of the Old West.

"Good morning, Mr. Laritate." Alex cheerily greets the school principal, and the man freezes momentarily when he realizes it was Alex Russo that had greeted him, and with an almost southern belle style. His eyes narrow for a moment, as does that of many classmates, including Harper, at Alex.

Adjusting his bolo tie, Laritate nods at the girl, "Yes, good morning indeed, Ms. Russo, you certainly seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning. I hope this doesn't bode ill for the rest of us."

Alex purses her lips lightly and shakes her head. "No ill, definitely."

"All right," Laritate responds, but still didn't look convinced, "I suppose we'll just have to take what we get. Now…" he claps his hands and rubs them together, "…as we usually do on Thursday, we have the pop quiz, no order of selection. So, Cassandra Brinkman!" He points at the suddenly nervous blond haired, green eyed girl sitting next to Harper, who rises up slowly from her seat. "In 'Custer's Last Stand', what is the name of the general who led the U.S. Seventh Cavalry, including the Custer Battalion, a force of seven hundred men under George Armstrong Custer?"

Cassandra jerked back and made exclaiming noises, "Oh, oh! I know this one! Umm…General…Custer?"

Laritate picks up the cow bell on his table and rattles it in Cassandra's direction, "Excellent! Good job, Ms. Brinkman." And the girl sat back down, delighted as well as relieved. Laritate turned to another student in the class, "Mr. Malone, you're up!" And the boy was on his feet, but with the slowness of a person heading for Death Row. "What animals do cowboys normally catch?"

Anthony Malone snaps his fingers and scrunches up his face like he just ate a sour lemon, "Oh, man! I just read about this! Uh…I'm gonna guess….cows?"

Once again, Laritate rattles the cowbell, "Great job, Malone!" And he turns to Alex Russo now with a glint in his eyes, "Alex Russo." The girl stands up and straightens her skirt as she rises, dropping one or two sunflower seeds to the floor, which is quickly devoured by the hamsters. "Around 1541, the present state of Texas, what was it called?"

A few students turned to look expectantly at Alex, awaiting her traditional sarcasm and complaining about why all the questions aimed at her do not have the answers in them. But Alex looked upwards and to the right a little, recalling a little snippet of history she had accidentally gone through not two days ago while shopping for clothes online. "Around 1541, the present state of Texas was called Tejas, a Spanish version of the Caddo word meaning 'allies.'"

The students all looked at Alex in amazement, then turn back to Laritate – who looked just as astounded – and then back at Alex. "Was I wrong?" She asks.

"No," Laritate answers, blinking, "that's just it. You're not wrong, you're right on the spot, Ms. Russo." The teacher beams a smile, "And what's more, I didn't hear a single complaint, or a sarcastic remark out of you."

"I do that a lot, don't I?" Alex looks remorsefully at Laritate, "I'm really sorry about that." Her voice became softer, and gentler than it normally is, and the entire class leaned backwards in unison, gasping, even Harper. Alex Russo apologized! Sincerely!

"Ms. Russo…!" Laritate slowly approaches Alex, "Are you feeling all right?"

Alex blinks, "Y-yeah…I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I mean it's just you're really not quite…" Laritate looks down and notices for the first time all the hamsters, who wave back at the principal with their paws. "…why are there hamsters all around you?"

Suddenly the students also notice the rodents, and the girls, other than Alex and Harper are suddenly standing on chairs screaming hysterically.

* * *

"Mr. Laritate?" Alex approaches the principal slowly as she meets him along the hallway after the end-of-the-day bell rang. Laritate turns around to look at the girl, clutching books to her chest, another unusual trait to be seen on her. Alex Russo, clutching a bundle of books. School books. "We've almost got all the hamsters. Harper's catching the last few. I'll be helping her soon. I just wondered if we could talk for a moment?"

Laritate pauses, "We most certainly may, Ms. Russo. I think you've earned that much." He smiles at her, very pleased. "I've been hearing about you all day, and I've seen with my own eyes, a tremendous improvement in you. I admit, it seems extremely sudden, but I always knew you had it in you, so…" he pats her on her shoulders with both hands, "…keep it up! Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Alex lifts up a flyer, "It says here you're looking for volunteers from the student body to help with after-school projects concerning the school gardens." Both Alex and Laritate turn to look out the window next to them, which happens to overlook the school botanical garden. Thus far, there was…just soil. Actually, there wasn't much of that either. There _is_ however, a high concentration of garbage, junk, litter, flies, rats, crows and various other pests and vermin. It looked essentially like a garbage heap. Alex turns back to Laritate and lifts up her hand, "I volunteer to help out with that."

Now at this point, Hershel Laritate is at a loss for words. He leans backwards, plants his fists on his sides and looks at Alex in wonderment. "Alex Russo, you are astounding me more and more with each minute. Even your brother, Justin wouldn't volunteer. And now you…you…." He waved with a hand in amazement, unable to find the words to express himself. Alex just beams him a brilliant smile.

Laritate sighs, a look of endearment on his face, "Your parents will hear about this. You really are coming around, and I knew you would! I'm so proud of you, Alex, and I am sure your parents will be too!" He turns and walks away, smiling like a fool.

Justin rounds the corner, looking at Laritate, then at Alex, and he worriedly approaches his sister. "Alex, what did you say to Mr. Laritate to make him smile like that?"

Alex shows the flyer to Justin. "I volunteered to help clean up and do something about that mess out there in the school botanical garden."

Justin swallowed hard, "You?! You volunteered to clean up…that?" He looks out at the aforementioned garbage pile that is supposedly the school's botanical garden. "Even I draw the line at that thing!"

"Yeah, Mr. Laritate actually mentioned that. Would you like to help your sister?"

Now Justin is really worried. "Okay, seriously, who _are_ you? Alex _never_ does things like this. And your voice, you're starting to sound….un-Alex-ish!"

Alex drops the smile she'd been having the whole time, "It's…I…" she struggles to try to understand, but as soon as her thoughts try to play around the entire day, she feels a wave of dizziness overcome her and like a buzzing in a brain. She blinks and then looks up at Justin, who is almost glaring at her now, convinced that he is looking at some sort of imposter. "Justin, it _is_ me. I am your sister!"

"Prove it! Tell me something only I and my sister would know."

"Okay, our last vacation." Alex looks at her brother, pain in her eyes. "I did the stupidest thing imaginable, and wished that mom and dad had never met." The fire in Justin's eyes die down a little. Alex continues, "We had to find the Stone of Dreams, to make a wish, met that weird wizard couple, had a premature family wizard tournament, I won, and made a wish to undo my initial stupidity, and then you told me you're going to beat me at our actual wizard tournament when we have it."

A tear slips out of Alex's eye, and both Alex and Justin believe it is from dredging up the sordid memories of that event, but Alex also felt a little sickened by something else, coming from her heart itself. "Justin…it's me. I know I'm suddenly like this…new person. Maybe it's a lot to take in, because in the last sixteen years all I've ever done is make your life a misery. Maybe…" she puts a hand in his, "…maybe it's starting to catch up with me, or I'm just tired of being the family brat. And I'd like to try something different."

"O…kay…" Justin nods and shakes his head all at once somehow, "…I guess I'll take that answer…for now, and hope for the best."

She smiles again, "Great. I'll see you at home later, gotta help Harper catch some hamsters and return them to the pet shop!" She turns and scampers away.

"Then again, that is very much Alex…" Justin assumes the worst once more when Alex brings up the runaway hamsters.

* * *

**That brings a conclusion to my longest chapter. Just had a lot of ideas flowing out for this part. Next chapter coming out in a bit. The problems will be starting up momentarily.**


	6. Chapter 5: Taking Responsibilities

**Author's Mumble: **Hope you're all enjoying the read so far. Please keep up on the reviews, guys, it helps me feel…a little less insecure, and maybe a little more loved too. A hug wouldn't hurt either. :P

Please do visit my profile and vote on the poll I've put up there. I'd like to gauge the reader's choice on Tristan or Mason being a love interest for Alex.

In the mean time, enjoy the next chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Taking Responsibilities**

"I'm so sorry about your dress, Harper!" Alex walks into the Waverly Place Substation, holding the ruined dress, now sporting a heavily shredded skirt, and completely devoid of sunflower seeds….actually, it was devoid of skirt too. There are only strips of cloth that leave any evidence that there ever was any skirt there to begin with.

Harper follows in after Alex, and strides ahead, shrugging as she passes by at Alex, "It's no big deal, Alex. At least you got to wear it, then Max came up with the brilliant idea to lure the hamsters back to the shop with the dress…if only we noticed the hamsters on the roof."

"Yeah, but you worked so hard on it, and now it's ruined."

Harper rounds on Alex before she makes the serving counter, "What's wrong with your voice?"

Alex glances at Harper quizzically, "What's wrong with it?"

"You sound like you're losing it."

_Am I?_ Alex wonders, "It sounds fine to me…"

Harper wrinkles her nose a little and gives a sort of frown, "Okay…I guess."

Alex thinks about it for a moment, wondering if her voice really is changing that much. Harper isn't actually the first person to question a change in her voice. Justin had asked too, and so did Laritate, even Gigi and Zeke had observed it, and Gigi was having a hard time being rude to Alex when the girl just kept taking everything thrown at her and did not throw anything back, verbally or physically. _Maybe something is wrong with my voice…and me too?_ Immediately the pendant hanging on Alex's neck glowed and hummed softly, and the young wizard experienced the same buzzing sensation in her head, as well as a brief moment of visual disorientation. A dull ache in her left shoulder was beginning to form, and her head was beginning to feel some mild pressure. _Ugh! It's only three in the afternoon, can't be feeling that tired yet! I've got so much to do._

"Alex?" Harper looks at her friend worriedly.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're kind of looking…I don't know, a little pale?"

Alex forcefully pushes down the discomfort, trying to stomach it without it showing, and flashes a smile, "Boy, I'm sure getting a lot of that asked today. I'm fine, really." _Better try to take her mind off me. I know!_ "Wanna help me restore the dress?"

"Sure!" Harper quickly moves over.

"Alex? _Mija_?" Theresa comes out of the kitchen area, "Did you just get back from school? Why were you so late? Detention?"

Harper answers for Alex, "Alex stayed back to help catch some hamsters that got out of a pet shop."

Theresa plants her fists on her hips, "Alexandra Margarita Russo! What did you do?!"

Before Alex can explain, Harper answers again, "No no no! It was my fault." And Theresa looks at Harper in shock.

"You, Harper?"

"Yeah, sorta...I mean...I made this dress, and it had sunflower seeds, which I put on a skirt..." Alex raises up the ruined dress for her mother to see, "...then I passed a pet shop, and the hamsters all broke out of there and followed me to school."

Theresa looked like she crossed between amazement and horror, then turns to look at Alex, who shrugs helplessly and had an expression that looked like it said 'I know, right?' Theresa sighs, gently resting the palm of her right hand over her eyes, "First time for everything..." she finally says. "But how long did it take? It couldn't have been all day."

"Well, no..." Harper turns to look worriedly at Alex, "After we lured the hamsters back to the pet shop, Alex went back to school..." Theresa looks at her daughter disbelievingly, "...and started cleaning up the school botanical garden. She said she wants to get started right away. I had to remind her we had duty here today as well."

At this point, Theresa is peering steadily at Alex's sincere expression, trying to gauge the teenager. She finally pulls Harper away from Alex and asks in a softer voice, but not soft enough that Alex cannot hear, "You are talking about Alex Russo, right? You're talking about my daughter? Who won't even wash her own dishes after dinner? That Alex Russo?"

"Guys," Alex pipes up, "Why are you all making such a big deal about this?"

Both Harper and Theresa turn and answer in unison, "Because it's you we're talking about!"

Theresa adds, "And what's wrong with your voice?"

"I've been asked that all day, is it really that bad?"

Theresa approaches Alex, "No, _mija_, it's not that bad, or bad...it just sounds...different."

"I feel like it sounds just the same."

"No it's not," Justin joins his mother and Harper in facing Alex. He had come down from the spiral stairway leading into the Russo family residence. "It sounded sort of different in school, now it's completely changed." He addresses Harper and Theresa, "I'm sure she's Alex, though, because..." he turns back to his sister, "...only Alex would get herself into things she doesn't know half as much as she thinks she does."

"You mean like using..." Theresa's voice lowers because of the patrons in the sandwich shop, "...magic without supervision?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Justin nods.

"Hmm," Harper squints sternly at Alex, " I thought I saw symptoms of the Magic Marker. That must be it! No wonder she was willing to wear the dress I made for her!"

"No, Harper," Alex gives her best friend a hurt look, "I wore the dress because I wanted to. I really appreciated your thoughtfulness."

"Well," Theresa shakes her head, "If that isn't magic, I don't know what is. Justin?"

The eldest Russo child nods and grabs Alex's left hand and rolls up her sweater sleeve. There was nothing on it. Dropping her right hand, Justin then grabs her left, and Alex rolls back the sleeve herself, revealing nothing either.

"Maybe she wrote it on her leg." Harper offers.

"The Magic Marker must be written on the arm for it to work." Justin replies curtly.

"Guys..." Alex seemed on the verge of tears, and everyone backs down. She wants to react in annoyance, but instead, overcome by that dizzying sensation, she turns pale, and her expression saddens, "...look, I'm not using magic. At all. It's just...I've been thinking about things." She carefully takes a seat on the stool at the front of the counter, Theresa, Justin and Harper crowd around her. "I'm tired. Of being...y'know...me. I have been selfish, unappreciative, lazy, mean..." she looks at her mother, "...I'm sure there's a unanimous agreement I could be nicer. Well, I want to be, starting as of today. I'm taking responsibilities. Of myself, my behavior, and the things I do." She nods her head in a firm decision.

Theresa looks at Alex, then at Justin. She could not see any signs of mischief or deceit in her daughter's eyes. It is still a very abrupt change, and practically a complete change of character, even in the way she talks, however, Theresa didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, and hugs the girl, then pulls back to arm's length, making sure they can see each other eye-to-eye. "_Mija_, it's good that you want to be a better person. I'm sorry we came down on you so hard when for once, you are actually maturing. It's just, it was so..."

"...I know, mum, I know. Abrupt."

"Yeah..." she hugs Alex again, "...but I'm proud of you, sweetheart."

Justin folds his arms and looks at Harper, "Well...let's enjoy this for as long as it lasts."

Alex laughs and turns to Harper, showing her the ruined dress. "Let's fix this up!"

"Hold it, sweetie," Theresa places her hands on Alex's, "While you're here, and if you're all about the change, you can start by helping me and your father."

At the kitchen window, a sweaty and exhausted looking Jerry Russo is feverishly preparing sandwiches. There seems to be a high number of customers today.

"Oh, poor thing…" Alex began making her way to her father when Theresa intercepts her.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah! No, _mija_, sympathy will just spoil him more." She turns Alex around and ushers her towards the patrons, "help me take orders instead, Justin, you too."

Theresa then turns back to go and help Jerry and Max to prepare the orders that came through. Harper jumps up with a big smile, "I'll help you guys too!"

Just then, Tristan enters the shop, glancing around. Alex is standing at the island counter, placing another order she'd just taken from a customer, and when she turns around, she is nearly walks into him, as he had approached her the moment he spotted her. "Oh, terribly sorry, Miss Russo…sorry, I mean, Alex. I thought that was you."

"Tristan," Alex's voice had become completely lilting and almost has an original accent of its own, "what are you doing here?"

Tristan frowns, "Well, someone from school pointed me here, saying I won't find a better sandwich anywhere else. And pardon me for saying, but you sound a bit different than when I met you earlier. It's like, you have an accent of your own too."

Alex grins, "I should start charging for everyone who asks me that." She guides Tristan to a seat, "And that someone is right, this is the best sandwich shop in New York." She hands him a menu, "What would you like?"

Tristan looks up in surprise, "You work here?"

"Yeah. My father owns and runs the place."

"Simply fabulous! Could you possibly get more interesting?"

_I certainly can._ She thought with a smile. While Justin and Harper took the orders from other patrons, Alex stayed by Tristan as he studied the menu, while she studied his hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, that masculine jawline…she blinks when she realizes he has been watching her for some time now. "Alex?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…uh…what would you like?" She quickly lifts up her notepad and pencil, ready to write.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could recommend something to me?"

"Yeah, sure! I would suggest 'To The Max' if you're out for a first and explosive American adventure in taste. Actually, that's a Waverly Substation original made by my brother, Max. That's him over there. I have to warn you though, it does take quite an adventurous taste to stomach it."

Tristan grins, "That sounds absolutely ravishing…" he says while never taking his eyes of hers, "…anything I should take with it?"

Alex smiles, letting her mind go while she allowed herself to remain eyes-locked on his, "Well, you should take it with a soda of your choice….and me…."

"I beg your pardon?" He says, wondering if he'd heard right. But Alex realizes what she'd just said and clears her throat.

"Uh, yeah, so one 'To The Max' with a side order of fries and a soda coming right up!"

She turns away, blushing, and muttering under her breath, "Brittish accents are _so_ disarming!" All the while, she kept thinking of that glorious mess of dark hair, his perfect gentle eyes, and his fine physical form, and she nearly bumps into Justin because of her distracted mind.

Tristan watches this with intrigue and then shakes his head, smiling away. "Simply fascinating!"

* * *

That night, Alex couldn't sleep well. She tossed and turned, feeling beyond exhausted, but also too sickened to sleep. The dizziness and visual distortions made it almost impossible to open her eyes. Groaning, she stumbles out of bed, on all fours, trying to hold herself together long enough to reach the bathroom she shares with her brother, Justin. Once there, she raises herself up enough to throw up everything she had and a little more besides into the toilet bowl. Despite her volume, she managed to avoid rousing Justin, as no one moved or stirred in the night, not that she would have been able to do much while she was yawning in Technicolor.

The dizziness passed after some time, and now she felt like she'd been sawed off from the waist down, but at least she could stand up now, which she does. Taking out her toothbrush, she applies some toothpaste to try and get rid of the smell and the horrid taste in her mouth, that's when she notices her reflection in the mirror, and raises her free hand to wipe away the red liquid oozing out from her nose. It is definitely blood.


	7. Chapter 6: The Shadowbreaker

**Author's Verbal Diarrhea: **And now for a look briefly at the other side. By that, I mean the Wizard World. Oh yes, it's time to see what's going on there, and how much Alex Russo is really influencing events around her and beyond.

Do please read and review. And of course, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and also please visit my profile by clicking on my name and voting on the poll. Who should Alex date? Mason or Tristan? So far only one person has voted.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Shadowbreaker**

Bolts of lightning arced through the skies and thunder echoed its power across the realm of wizards. Many throughout the lands were stirred and could not sleep easy this night. As they all felt something dark and ancient has risen. From the shadows of the lands, figures moved across empty lands. When the lightning flashed, there, for brief moments, their hideous and twisted forms could be seen. They were once elves. All people loved elves naturally. It was part of their charm. But these ones were now twisted mockeries of what they once were. Now, not even a blind mother could love their sickly green hues or their horribly scarred faces and bodies. But the problem lay in that they were not only twisted in body, but also in mind.

The work of Aérùen Elf-Kin.

Now they return, drawn by the call of an awakened spirit. There are others. Deformed giants, vile dragons, creatures of the Wizard World that few ever see travelling so boldly across open lands in such gathered strength and numbers. Only one thing could draw these type, and only if people were watching the lands rather than huddling away from the terrifying storms coming from both ground and sky, they might have realized how close they were to inescapable peril.

Darkness, unnatural and terrifying, began to form over the skies, concealing the light of the stars. The focal point of the darkness centers around a ruined circle of towers and a large monolithic structure, gruesome and impossibly mauled in appearance. It reeked of death and decay, yet there is now twisted life in and around it. High atop in the structure, seated upon a obsidian throne, the shadowed form of Aérùen Elf-Kin watches, as his immortal followers gathered to him. Already he can hear their united voices, chanting vile prayers of praise like that which was once given to him. Clad in blackened steel plates, and a face-shaped mask with a thorny crown adorning the head, he rose and lightly glided across the rotted flooring, dark wisps of cloudy tendrils danced about as he moved, and a deformed attendant, looking like a cross between a gnarled man and a hissing insectoid creature, followed closely in the shadows.

Aérùen emerges at the balcony and observes the army. The wizards are unprepared, the shadow has gathered too quickly. There will be no rescue for them all. Not this time. And the only Russo that may have posed a threat to him is now within his control and did not even know it. Her family will be proud of her, love her more, and then lose her before they know what happened. It is revenge, and security all at once. When he speaks, his voice is raspy, like a skeletal hand grating over metal, and the sound of a thousand tortured voices echo in his every word, "See….the time of the wizards is at an end…and the time of the mortals as free creatures….will end with it."

"Master," the twisted servant behind him drawls huskily, "There are still those who have fought you before…they would remember."

Aérùen does not turn to look when he replies, "They are too few, and too old. They are not like me, even if they are immortal. The memory will be dim in their minds."

He reaches with a gauntleted hand and touches the steel plate of his face-mask, "They would not recognize my face"

"But I will." A young man in wizard robes says as he boldly walks into the throne room, approaching the nine-foot tall form of Aérùen. His staff is finely crafted, and holds in place a crystal sphere that shifted in color and flashed light all around. "I can never forget a face. Least of all, yours, Shadow King."

Aérùen turns around and looks at the young man. He is handsome and strong looking, dark tousled hair, gentle-yet-firm eyes, thinly pursed lips and a strong jaw. His look is grim and determined, and he held his staff ready. The shadowy former elf recognized him, and uttered only one word: "Sojourner"

Aérùen's twisted servant hissed and lunged forward, waving clawed, gnarly hands threateningly at the young wizard, "You do not belong here!"

The one called Sojourner simply waves at the servant with his staff, the light in the crystal growing blindingly bright and the servant quickly shies away, "Be gone, underling, I have no words to spare for the likes of you." And the creature shrieks as it leaps to hide deeper in the shadows.

Twisted elves and other creatures of the dark begin to slowly melt out from the shadows, deigning to approach the hateful light, showing no fear for the brazen wizard, and Aérùen approaches him. "Do you come then, to kill me? Do you believe you alone will be sufficient?"

The wizard looks around, equally without fear before such nightmarish beings, and then gazes steadfastly up at the former elf. "No, Shadow King, not while there is still hope left. I have come to tell you that I will see my duty fulfilled."

Aérùen simply nods, "I see…all the millennia, and you have not lost hope? How…interesting. You are truly the Shadowbreaker, and the Hopebringer. Will you fight for me, then?"

The Sojourner grips his staff and raps it once on the ground, causing a loud echo to thump across the structure, "I will fight for you, and I will fight for the wizards."

Aérùen shakes his head slowly, and the creatures of the shadow draw closer, "You will die…if you make such a…choice, Sojourner. If you would choose to serve me, and oppose me all at once….you will know no joy, and know only the eternity of suffering."

"I will see my duty fulfilled. I have made my choice."

There is almost a trace of sadness in his voice, and the twisted ones began to slink back into the shadows, dismissed somehow, "Such…devotion. I regret how….matters cannot be changed, Sojourner, not even for you…there is no escape for me, nor…for you."

The Sojourner shakes his head, "Wrong, my friend. There is always hope. You can turn away from this now. You can make right all the wrongs, and turn away from darkness. The shadow can be broken, and we can dwell in light once more. All you have to do, is decide."

"Would….that it be so….simple, old friend. But you did not face me…millennia ago….the wizard family did."

"Wrong, Aérùen." The Sojourner replies, "I was there, and I learnt of my duty and responsibilities. The Russos performed a unforgettable service to the realms. Now it is our turn to serve them, in remembrance for all that they sacrificed. I will fight for them, and for you. My duty will be fulfilled." He raps his staff on the ground and disappears in a flash of light.

Aérùen lowers his head in sorrow, "So be…it. Your duty will be done."

* * *

**Too dark? O_O**

**The lack of response frightens me.**


	8. Chapter 7: Symptoms

**Author's Yadda-Yadda: **So first off (I really should have done this right after the third chapter, really), a big shoutout and a thank you to JHABEA143, percyjacksonrules542, for being like the first ever reviewers to view my story and provide comments, and then 88Keys, Skittymon, dogluvva99, caitie, WizKid, heart dreamsareinfinity, selenaxo and essexgirl for staying with me and still reading this FanFic, and of course for your awesome reviews! Do please keep them coming. And to all you anonymous invisible readers out there (you know who you are, and yes, I can see you!), just be aware that you are quite capable of leaving a review too! Please do so! I'm on my knees here, people, begging you. Review! :)

Also, I've noticed other writers do this, and suddenly, I felt I should too, even if this really should have been written at the start of the story itself, here it is.

**Doubtfully Sincere Disclaimer:** I totally own Wizards of Waverly Place, so I can say and do whatever I want to it as I please. Todd J. Greenwald is totally a fake name I made up as a front and fall guy. So if I say it's Sci-Fi, it's Sci-Fi, period. And if I say it's awesome, then it's awesome, period! Now go buy yourself an album of Kiss & Tell by Selena Gomez and the Scene.

Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Symptoms**

(Pass tense narration done in italics)

_It's been a few weeks now since the 'Transformation of Alex Russo'. That's what her family and friends were now calling that day when it all abruptly started. Hershel Laritate had called Jerry and Theresa as he said he would. He had nothing but high praises for her, which was unheard off up until then. In two weeks, Alex had galvanized the school student body in joining her in cleaning up the gardens. Tribeca Prep was finally free of that unsightly dump, and all it took was one inspired girl to start it off. Jerry and Theresa were proud of the new Alex, of course. It went without saying, not that Alex would know from the way they now hugged her so often._

_Justin didn't quite know what to make of his sister's new behavior. She doesn't prank him, annoy him, steal his stuff, or do anything that she used to do. It was like she's a completely different person, and thus far, he remained the only one who kept a wary eye on her, waiting for the act to drop. But he did acknowledge that she now poses a greater threat to him in the Family Wizard Tournament, if she keeps up the way she has been these few weeks. She pays attention in class, both in school and in wizard lessons with dad._

_There had been some other changes around the house too. Harper moved in with the Russos, and lives in the basement, which was cleared out for her, and she helps at the Substation. Unfortunately, she often tries to show her thanks by designing unique uniforms for everyone to wear. Alex is the only one who would wear the outfits with her, the others were too embarrassed to try, even Max._

_While all this was perfect, and the Russo family was growing closer, all thanks to Alex, everyone did have a sense of worry niggling the back of their minds. It was no longer that they were waiting for Alex to pull off the biggest prank of her life (except maybe Justin), but it was that their new daughter came with a host of new problems. She didn't lie about her nosebleeds, but simply waved it away as nothing of alarming note, just her reacting to extreme weather. Her paleness came off as unusual since she had started spending more time in the outdoors, one would think she'd be getting very tan, but instead she looked like a vampire's lover, one who's close to being drained completely. Jerry also fussed over her obvious discomfort emanating from her left shoulder, though she blamed it on overuse. The last thing was her overzealousness._

_Once upon a time, the girl can practically sleep eighty percent of the day, and the one thing you never had any trouble with her was getting her to bed. It was the other way around, now. If no one chased her off to bed, she might just stay at her work, whatever it might be, cleaning the house, washing, doing school projects, studying. But everyone did worry, even Max._

When the alarm bell rang, Alex groaned, because all the pain that she had managed to escape from through sleep came slamming right back down on her. Sighing, she slapped the alarm off, and hopped off the bed. At least she doesn't feel nauseous all the time anymore like she initially did, but it has been replaced with five-alarm migraines that makes her head feel like it's about to explode, and the ache in her left shoulder is a real…well, pain. She had discreetly visited a doctor for a health check, but other than being a little underfed, she should be just fine. He had no explanation for what caused the nose bleeds, it certainly wasn't high blood pressure. So technically, she should be fit as a fiddle, but she definitely didn't feel that way.

The sun hasn't risen yet, which is perfectly normal. Nowadays, Alex is always the first person up in her household, even before Harper. After her morning routine, she dresses up, putting on a red sweater and dark pair of jeans. She also picks up a dark red handkerchief from the dressing table. It's easier to conceal the nose bleeds when she wears dark red colors, the stains are almost invisible. After pulling on her sweater, she adjusted the pendant of Aérùen so that it would show. It just occurred to her that in all these weeks, she has never once taken off the pendant. Not even once; she even goes to bed with it. But it just fit on her so comfortably and she feels so strongly attached to it that she never wants to take it off. Ever.

Slipping on her favorite pair of red Nike sneakers, she steals through the corridor of the Russo family bedrooms, not wanting to wake anybody. However, near the foot of the spiral stairway that leads into the loft which is also the Russo family living room, she loses her footing and fell backwards, sliding down the last three steps quite painfully, and noisily. "Unnnngh…" she groaned, gritting her teeth and trying to bear the pain without making more noise. _That's the third time this week…what's wrong with me?_ Alex rose painfully to her feet, and limped over to the kitchen. _Work through the pain, Alex._ She told herself as she began to prepare breakfast for the family. That's another thing she's started doing. Making breakfast, all without magic. The first time she tried was an embarrassing failure, Theresa had to do damage control, but she was proud her daughter had at least tried.

A month later and Alex would still not make it in culinary arts, but at least nothing looks burnt anymore. A little bit more practice and she might be bold enough to try making lunch and dinners too. For now, though, she just gets Max's favorite cereals and a bottle of milk to pour into a bowl, prepare a fresh brew of coffee for dad and mum, and a fairly rich breakfast of bacons, eggs and beans for dad and Justin, and lastly, a double helping of salad for mum and herself. Lately, Alex had been changing her diet a bit. Previously, her idea of a meal involved chips, popcorn and soda, or if in a bad mood, Rocky Road is incredible. Now however, she joins her mother in eating healthy. _At least she doesn't drop her a jaw everytime she sees me now, when I eat salad with her._ She thinks.

By the time she is done with her morning preparations, there are finally signs of stirring and activity, and the sun has risen. With some time left to spare, she decides to open up her organizer, an object that she once would never have touched or have a use for, and studies her plans for the day, softly muttering to herself, until she heard Justin knocking on room door and calling out her name. It's been over a month, and he still checks everyday to see if Alex as usual is the last one in the family to wake up. Her sweet and melodious voice rings clearly across the still quiet residence, "I'm down here, Justin."

Shortly, the sound of shuffling feet can be heard, and Justin is down the stairway. "Heads up, Alex." He says, and when she looks up at him, he snaps his digital camera, taking a picture. The flash dazzles Alex and causes the girl to blink rapidly.

"Ohhh..." she moans softly, "...strobe light! A little more warning next time, Justin. And what was that for anyway?"

Justin smiles, "Just a memento. My little sister, for the fourth consecutive week, making breakfast for the family."

Alex gives him a weak smile, "It's not _that_ incredible! And wouldn't you much rather be taking pictures of Juliet?"

"Uh….Alex…." Just cocks an eyebrow at her, trying to remind Alex that Juliet is a…

"Oh, right….sorry."

Justin nods, "Yeah, not just mirrors. They don't appear in pictures either." Had five albums before we realized that we could only see me."

Alex giggles, "Family pictures with the in-laws will be _so_ awkward!"

Justin freezes, "You think Juliet and I would…?"

"Sure, don't you?"

He thinks about it for a while, and then nods, smiling, "Yeah, yeah I do. Just didn't really give it too much thought, since we're still young and stuff."

"Heh, Justin, she's two thousand years old."

"…thanks for reminding me…"

"That's what little sisters are for." She grins, and gives him a wink, then turns to see her father, mother and Max descend the stairway, whilst Harper ascends from the basement, all of them almost at the same time. "Morning, family!" She chimes cheerfully, despite the amount of pain she is still in, she did her best to conceal it from everyone. She is fooling no one but herself however, as everyone momentarily casts her a worried glance, until they get distracted by the lovely smells wafting around.

"Bacon and eggs!" Jerry exclaims, "My favorite! And not burnt either!"

Everyone settles at the table for their breakfast and Alex tosses Harper two Nutri Bars, knowing her friend is on a new obsession for those things, "Thanks Alex!"

"I gotta hand it to you, honey," Jerry says to Alex while stuffing his mouth, "You've really outdone yourself. This is fabulous!"

Alex smiles, "Thanks dad." Then she looks at her watch, "Oh! I wanted to go early today. The seeds we planted in the botanical garden need tending. C'mon, Harper!"

Harper is already rushing to the door, aware of her best friend's new habits and nature, except Alex is still limping, and thus much slower than anticipated.

"_Mija_, what happened?" Theresa asks.

"Uh, I fell down the staircase, but it's okay, I can still walk fast, just real funny. Bye guys! Max, don't forget to take an apple with you, it's in the fridge."

With a little help from Harper, Alex makes it down the staircase and nearly bumps into someone.

"Oh, careful there, Alex."

"Tristan!"

"Good morning to you, and you, Harper." He greets.

Harper smiles and waves, "Hey Tristan."

"I was just about to go up, are you on your way to school?" He asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah, I wanted to see the plants we're growing in the botanical garden."

Forgetting her injuries, Alex turns to stride and loses her balance, though Tristan catches her in time, holding on to her hand, "Careful there. Did you hurt yourself?"

"A little, kinda." She looks up at him, still holding on to his hand.

"Well, can you walk?"

"I guess so, just slowly."

Harper can see what's building up, and she quickly excuses herself, "Hey, I just remembered, I need to fetch some stuff from my room. Alex, why don't you and Tristan go on ahead, and I'll catch up?"

Alex looks uncertainly at Harper, but answers before thinking, "Uh…sure…" and Harper was off like a light. Turning back to Tristan, he gingerly positions their interlocked hands into a supportive position, with him providing the base support.

"Just put some weight on the hand…there you go." He says, and smiles charmingly at her.

_How does he just do that, and make everything feel better?_ She wondered as she looked into his eyes without thought as to how she might look to him, but then, he is doing the exact same thing to her. Soon, they slowly make their way to the school, while Alex was semi-supported all the way. Strangely, some of the pains and aches eased away while she held on to him. She leaned on him a little, as much as is possible without causing their movement to be too awkward or imbalanced.

"So," he pipes up, "do tell me about the garden. What sort of plants are you growing there?"

* * *

**Yeah, okay, so it seems to be a common trend for the chapters to grow longer. So sorry to those who aren't fans of too much to read. But I felt that I needed to fit all these into the chapter as the scene itself builds up to some important things later on. Hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had in writing it! :)**

**Oh and for those of you who have been asking for Mason. Hang tight. Someone's coming over, and you may howl at the moon!**


	9. Chapter 8: To Drop A Paintbrush

**Author's Mumbo-Jumbo: **Big thanks to WizKid, Skittymon and heart dreamsareinfinity for such a quick read and review. It's funny how I intended to only write two chapters every week, but I've been hit by the Writer's Inspiration (Selena Gomez) and so, you're seeing chapters coming out sporadically, but definitely more than twice a week. But WizKid, sorry for asking here as I'm unable to PM you, but how on earth is Tristan a rat? Or you just don't like any other male other than Mason getting together with Alex? :P Sorry I'm just insanely curious about things.

Okay, for those of you who were online and read the first draft of Chapter 8, I apologize, but I felt it was very poorly done, so I'm redoing the whole chapter, but I think it's for the best in the long run. BTW, still waiting for a review, anonymous reviewer…*COUGH* Sylvester *COUGH* August! *COUGH*

Okay, enough of my yabba-yabba, so here's the next chapter.

_**Faux Pax**_** Disclaimer: **I so totally own Wizards of Waverly Place and all products associated with it, therefore I can do and say whatever I please about the story. Accept this fact and weep, humans.

* * *

**Chapter 8: To Drop A Paintbrush**

Alex seems to feel a little bit better as they neared Tribeca Prep. She always feels better these days when she's with Tristan. Maybe she is just in love, or maybe there's really something going on. But even so, there is only so much of her pain that disappears while he is around, and she knows that later on, when he's left, it will all come back. But her priority is now always others first, herself last, so regardless of whatever she's feeling inside, they don't need to know, she only wants to make sure everyone else is taken care of first. _I've spent enough time looking out for number one,_ she thinks, _now it's time to focus on others._

She feels a familiar ache in her left neck and shoulder and uses her free hand to try and massage herself on the hurting spot, whilst still holding on to Tristan. But he notices her discomfort and looks at her worriedly. "Is that shoulder still bothering you?" He asks.

Alex regards Tristan with a look, gazing into his deep emerald green eyes. _Maybe I can tell him, I just hope he doesn't make a big deal out of it._ She nods her head slightly, "It's nothing I can't handle, just a pulled muscle, I think…"

He lets go of her and shifts his left hand to massage the area of her neck and left shoulder. Alex stops and lets him try his hand, which does seem to work somewhat, she could feel some of the tensions ease, and a mild wave of soothing relief came over her. She sighs, letting herself enjoy the moment. She couldn't deny she likes what he is doing, and that he finally seems to be getting a little more comfortable around her. Over the last month, the two had been flirting around, but it was mostly Alex who did the flirting. Tristan seemed a little awkward or even a little ill at ease with the situation, but he reciprocated the interest, for certain. That much she is sure of.

While her eyes are closed and she cranes her neck from one side to the next, letting Tristan's 'healing' take away the discomforts, she doesn't notice his anxious frown, and how his lips curled downwards as if he was putting far more effort than just a little massage.

When she opens her eyes and turns around to look at him, he has a half-hearted smile on his face, but his eyes still spoke volumes of concern for Alex, "Thank you, Tristan." She says, and as they resume their walk to school, she is pleasantly surprised that he takes hold of her hand again. Since she isn't limping as much as she was earlier now, they just let their hands hang between them, interlocked. _Well, it's about time. Was beginning to think he preferred to be just friends._

* * *

At the school, Alex makes a beeline for the botanical gardens, bringing Tristan along. There, they find a few students who had volunteered to join Alex in helping make the garden into a reality, along with someone else somewhat unexpected.

"Mr. Laritate!" Alex greets, and the man turns around at the sound of the girl's musical voice.

"Oh, Ms. Russo!" Hershel Laritate adjusts his bolo tie. "Come here to see the fruits of your labor?"

"Yep!" The girl replies chirpily, "I wanted to see the sunflowers most."

"They're the biggest flowers in bloom." Laritate gestures to a patch where several sunflowers are in full bloom. "Your efforts have really done something." He smiles proudly at the girl, then he looks at his watch and exclaims, "Oh, excuse me. Gotta get some things ready before school starts." He grins at Alex, "Time for some history wrangling!"

"You bet, Mr. Laritate!" Alex smiles and waves as the school principal marches off, then turns to admire the flowers. "I don't know why, I just like sunflowers so much, now." She explains to Tristan.

He frowns, "They weren't your favorites before?"

Alex shakes her head, "No, it used to be…it used…to be…" she frowns. "…I can't remember." She slowly kneels down and stares straight ahead.

Tristan kneels down next to her, watching with interest, and possibly panic, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer, because she doesn't know herself. But for a moment she feels as if something is being ripped from her, and then she feels whole again. Suddenly she feels the sensations again, only a lot stronger. For a moment, she appears in two places no more than a few centimeters apart, making it look like her body becomes visually distorted. Her double imagery shifts back and forth, and her mouth(s) are agape in pain and shock.

"Alex!" Tristan whispers fiercely and grabs her in a protective hug, and the visual distorting of her body stops. Fortunately, no one else other than Tristan saw this, despite a lot of students hanging or working around the garden. Alex takes in slow, pained breaths of air, trying to calm herself down, from whatever it was that attacked her. Tristan slowly releases her from his hold and leans back until arm's length from her. "Alex, what just happened? What was that?"

_Oh gosh! It has to have been magically related! What do I tell Tristan now?_ On top of that, all the pains has come back full force, and she groaned weakly. "I…I don't…know…."

"Well, whatever that was, it didn't look good, or particularly pleasant to you. We should get you home." He slowly helps Alex to her feet, when she puts out a hand on him in protest.

"Tristan, no. I'm okay now." She tries her best to stand on her own strength, and then for emphasis, turns and heads indoors. He follows after her.

"Alex, be reasonable." He catches her by the arm and she doesn't put up any resistance, stopping once he has a hold on her, "I don't know what I just saw, but I know that's not normal. You've been looking under the weather for weeks now, maybe some rest would be good for you." He places a hand on each of her soft shoulders, she felt so yielding, but her face remained conflicted in expression.

Her lips moved open and closed a few times as she tried to speak, and finally found the words. "Tristan, look…I…I can't explain what just happened, but I need you to trust me when I say that it's nothing I can't handle." She takes both his hands off her shoulders and holds them in hers. _He has rough hands_, she thinks, _like someone who does hard labor with them_. "Can you trust me enough to take my word for it when I say that I'm okay, and promise me not to tell anyone what you had seen?"

"Do you realize what you're asking and how it sounds when you're…"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, then holds up his hands, gripping them gently, "Promise." She asks.

Tristan looks around him, then back at Alex, and sighs in resignation, "All right, Alex, all right. I promise."

They turn and walk to the school classrooms together, and Alex takes his hand in hers, prompting him to look at her. She smiles at him, and after a while, he finally returns the smile, but it is clear in his eyes that he is still very worried, and full of questions. She didn't exactly explain matters to him. But at least he is nice enough not to push the matter. It might have resulted in her yielding to his decision then. _Am I really just being ignorant of the facts? Or am I right to say what I said to Tristan? What if he brings up questions later?_ And the pendant hums softly, glowing in a red light, causing Alex to feel dizziness, but she managed to resist the full extent of its effects.

Tristan did notice the glow of the pendant, and how Alex closed her eyes to try warding off an obvious discomfort. However, he doesn't say anything and instead carefully guides Alex indoors. There, they part ways, finally letting go of each other.

"Thanks for walking me to school and seeing the gardens with me, Tristan. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Tristan nods and smiles, "Will do, luv." Then he realizes what he'd just called her and quickly turns and walks up the staircase to his class. Alex just grins. _He called me 'luv', awww._

* * *

Later at art class, Alex is finishing up her latest artwork, painting up the imagery. It seemed a lot different from her usual style of expression, but lately she's been finding herself turning down a different path from what she used to be. Her art reflected this. It had a medieval fantasy feeling to it overall. Her mind and focus is completely on what she is doing, and so she is able to escape from pain as well as forget what had happened to her in the morning. Her left arm seemed to be getting weaker though, and this hindered her somewhat as she couldn't hold on to her palette for long periods of time, so she let her left arm rest a lot while using her right to paint, and leaving the palette of colors on a nearby table that she can reach.

While working on her art, she is oblivious to a pair of eyes studying her the whole time.

When she finishes, a boy comes up to her from the opposite side of the class, holding up a new paintbrush, "Sorry," he says, voice rich with British accent, "I think you dropped this." And he holds the paintbrush out to her.

Alex looks at it for a moment, _What's he getting at?_ She wonders. "No, that's not mine." She says.

He keeps his charming smile plastered on his face as he replies, "Yeah I know, I needed an excuse to come and talk to you."

_Oh, that's what he's getting at…_she realizes as she reaches out to take the paintbrush while thinking on how he'd just introduced himself to her. She gently clasps the handle of the paintbrush and their hands touch, all the while still staring into his eyes thoughtlessly. _What is it with me and British guys? Am I a magnet for them or do they just like Latinas with issues?_

It is only when he breaks eye contact to look at their hands which are still touching that Alex moved her own eyes to look at that and realize how long she'd been frozen in contact with him, and she does a faint hop without her feet leaving the ground as she quickly just pulls the brush out of his hands and puts it amongst her other painting equipment. _Well, I have a new crush…I mean brush! What is wrong with me?! I hope he's not telepathic._

Fortunately, he appeared to be just as distracted as she is, as he is still looking at her when he says dreamily, "That's quite lovely…." then he quickly adds with a point to her painting, "…what you're working on there."

Alex just giggles lightly at his attempt to divert his compliment, though she felt confident he meant the words for her. Still, they both observe her painting for a moment. It appeared to be a richly designed dwelling in a field of tall grass and sunflowers. A young lady could be seen standing before the manor, and if one looked closely enough, they could see Alex's skill in detailing, and the young lady looked distinctly like Alex in a white-and-gold gown of a very noble design. Her expression is sad however, and there are grayish clouds in the horizon.

After a quick look at her painting, Alex turns her attention back to the young man, "So, uhm….New British Guy…." and she just couldn't resist throwing out a bit of her old self in a ridiculous joke, "…how close are the countries British and England?" She faces him with a blank expression.

He squints his eyes while still smiling, "They're the same country…kind of. It's Britain, not British."

"I know," Alex giggles, "I just find it hilarious when people explain ridiculous things."

_This could be the start of a beautiful friendship_.

Just then Mr. Laritate (who seems to teach every class that Alex Russo is in) rattles the cowbell (which seems to always follow him wherever he goes), "Okayyy, holster your brushes, _hombres, _I trust you brought something new to compete in the Art-Off."

Alex smiles, "Art-Off," she explains to her new friend, "It's a fun idea by Mr. Laritate; he picks the painting, though it's not always the best looking. I guess it's 'beauty in the eye of the beholder'. I mean, he does pick _those_ clothes." She says, while gesturing with her thumb at Hershel Laritate's…garish choice of orange and brown for his shirt and pants respectively.

The newcomer leans in close, "He doesn't pick those, his mum lays them out for him."

Alex squints her eyes at him, _I did not know that…_ "Ohh, I like you, New British Guy. You're on my team."

He smiles and extends a hand to her, "My name's Mason Greyback."

She accepts the offered hand, but quickly withdraws after a weak shake, "Mason Greyback," she plays back the name to remember it, "That sounds like the name of a game show host. Like: Mason Grayback, I'll take British for a thousand, please."

Mason is quick on the cue, and picks up a notepad on Alex's table while holding the paintbrush he had offered her earlier like a mike, "Right, your question is: I think you're cute, what do you think of me?"

_Well he sure isn't shy, unlike _someone_ else I know who needs a picture to be drawn for him to get it._ She looks at Mason hesitantly, before imitating the sound of a game show buzzer, "EHH! You're out of time!" Then giggles away.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know, I totally copied almost everything from Season 3, episode 59: Alex Charms A Boy. And yes, I totally made the reference to the episode without looking up any records. I've watched the episode **_**that **_**often, though I did change one or two line just a little to try and suit with the new and nicer Alex. Okay, review please. Enjoy your day! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: To Tell A Guy

**Author's Chatter: **Thank you, Skittymon, Sylvester August, JustGo8767, heart dreamsareinfinity and WizKid for the lovely reviews. And because I'm feeling so inspired, I had to write the next chapter out immediately.

In the next chapter, Alex thinks it's time maybe Tristan stepped up his game if he's really interested in her. Hey, she's a nice girl, that does not mean she's unable to want more out of a guy who may or may not be interested in her. And if there's another guy in the mix who's being more forward, well, things are bound to get interesting. So what'll happen?

Read on to find out.

**Absolutely Fake Disclaimer: **I own Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to it, so I can say or do whatever I wish to the story and people will have to take it or leave it. But since I've got like a gazillion viewers, what's the problem?

* * *

**Chapter 9: To Tell Another Guy**

At lunch, Alex heads to the school cafeteria. She is supposed to meet Tristan, as they normally do these days, but the girl's mind is clouded over her meeting with Mason. For some reason she felt he is like a breath of fresh air, and at the same time she feels guilty for liking it, or liking Mason's forwardness. _He doesn't waste time at all_, she thinks, _why can't Tristan be more like that?_ And she silently reprimanded herself for making such comparisons. Still, she couldn't help but wish for Tristan to be a little more certain of himself. He always backs down just when she thinks he's finally ready. As a result, she doesn't really know what they are; Friends? Or a couple?

She spots Tristan sitting at their usual table, Harper isn't around today, because she is….chasing…._Zeke_. In any case, that left Alex some alone time with Tristan. Now if only she knew whether she should be happy, or lonely. He sees her and waves her over. When she sits down, he hands over a small bag, inside, she finds homemade sandwiches, English style. "If you won't go home to rest, at the least, make sure you have something more filling than a morning salad." He says with a smile.

"Thanks, Tristan." She smiles gratefully. It is strange that she didn't realize how hungry she is until she saw the food. That, or the Alex inside is screaming for a bag of chips, a soda and some popcorn….and Rocky Road, two tubs. A sandwich that is made from England by a true Englishman that could put Subway to shame? And mayo? Acceptable substitute….for the next five minutes.

Tristan on the other hand, fancied trying out American foods. He is still not over his fascination for burgers, apparently. While they chewed on their food, Alex debated internally if she wants to push Tristan again or if she should just let him grow into it himself. _But how long does it take? I like him, he likes me, do we really need to do the whole business of…what does he call it? Courting? It's not like I'm gonna live forever. Wait…why did I think I'm not going to live forever? If I make Family Wizard, I'll be immortal…but I won't be able to be with Tristan…hmmm….won't be fair to him._

"So how are you feeling now?" Tristan asks, from the looks of it, still wondering about the phenomena that happened earlier this morning.

Alex becomes so disoriented by Tristan's question that she suddenly speaks the first thing that came to her mind, which unfortunately, is…"I met another British guy, his name's Mason Greyback. He asked me out to tea with him today." And she covers her mouth when she realizes what she had just said. _Whoops._

Tristan, who had been taking a sizable bite out of his burger, chokes on the piece and coughs viciously. He manages to get it down while slapping his fist to his chest a few times. "Well, Alex...you certainly seem to be making a habit of just blurting things out like that, lately."

"Sorry," she replies sheepishly, "But, it's truth and I feel I should be completely open and honest with you."

He blinks, with an expression that showed uncertainty. _Okay, Tristan, the ball's in your court, what are you going to say?_ Alex wonders.

"Honesty is good, always lightens the soul." He nods and smiles.

_Really?_ Even nice girls have their limits. This guy needs a mental sledgehammer to the head, along with a real sledgehammer to boot. _Okay, not really a sledgehammer, but wow do I need to shove him sometimes._

Under normal circumstances, Alex would have called it quits by now, if the guy is so dense. But everything is not what it seems when you're a wizard, right? And for unknown reasons, be it part of her new nature in an attempt to reform from her old self, or just plain blind love, she didn't want to give up on Tristan just yet. So she takes one of his hands in hers, and looks at him.

"Tristan..." she begins, "...I...I need to know where we are in this relationship."

All the color drains from Tristan's face. Alex continues, "I mean, we've been seeing each other, practically every day, in school, out of school. I make sandwiches at a sandwich shop, you make me sandwiches for lunch, English, of course. But still, ironyyyy...anyway, what I really want to get at is...I like you. Do you like me?"

Much to her relief, Tristan answers quickly to this, "Of course, Alex. I care for you."

"Okay, great. Well, then why don't we do something that couples normally do? Besides walking me to school or making me these delicious sandwiches."

Tristan looks into Alex's big brown eyes, and once again she is confused by the mixed emotions she can read from his face, mainly his eyes. It is obvious to her that he has a longing for her, she can feel his pulse through his hand that she is holding, and see the care in his eyes, but at the same time, there is...sadness. Why sadness? And fear...

He laughs nervously and she gives him an encouraging smile. "Well," he begins, "I guess I'm twice the fool for this conversation. Had I paid more mind to you and your needs, perhaps we would be having a very different conversation."

_What does that mean?_

"Tristan..."

"Alex," he interrupts with a formal tone, "Go on your tea date with Mister Greyback. But this weekend, we are going out...places."

Alex is genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Quite so, Alex. And I think I will show you some places that even you, as a local here, have never seen before." He winks.

"That...really isn't so hard." She admits with a small laugh, "I used to be quite a lazy girl, so I don't really see much of New York."

"Then this will be a memorable date indeed."

"I'm already looking forward to it." Alex smiles happily and leans forward to kiss Tristan on the cheek.

They spend the rest of their lunch talking, and when the bell rings, she says goodbye and leaves. Tristan does not leave with her however, but goes to stand by a window in the cafeteria. He clenches and unclenches his fists several times, and tries to keep control of his facial expressions, though sorrow flashed across the most, as he observes the scenery outside the window.

* * *

**For those of you who read the disclaimer above and believed it to be real...well, newsflash: IT'S NOT REAL! Not much Mason-ness here, but don't worry, you'll be seeing plenty of him later on. Enjoy the read. Do please review, as well as cast a vote if you haven't yet, and have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night/whatever. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Calling Old Alex

**Author's Babble: **_Okay, so in Chapter 7: Symptoms, I revealed a few things of note which basically is building up to here. Mainly it's about Justin. Of all the family members, he alone remains the most concerned. Initially it was because he thought Alex was using magic irresponsibly as usual. But now his worry has been changing over time to focus more on his sister's health, which for all her best efforts, is in a steady decline. The next chapter is kind of another sibling fight/love of sorts, and Justin's concerns have reached its boiling point. He actually wants the old Alex back._

_Enjoy._

**Dishonest Disclaimer:**_ I most definitely own Wizards of Waverly Place and all products associated with it, therefore it is my right to do whatever I wish with the story and filming. Oh yes, I'm the brains behind the operation. So sayeth the Dishonest Disclaimer!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Calling Old Alex**

Alex wearily opens her eyes, and struggles to push herself off the soft surface she is lying on. When she gets into a half-propped position, she notices she's been sleeping apparently on the living room sofa. Not an unfamiliar bed for her, except she doesn't remember how she got there. The furthest she can remember is coming back home with Mason, introducing him to Justin, Max, Harper (though she already knows him), dad, mom, and a patron at the substation…and then, blank. A quick glance to her right tells her she's not the sole occupant in the loft. Justin is sitting on the couch, looking at her, elbows on his knees, chin resting on the crosslaced fingers.

He is clearly worried…and annoyed.

He wordlessly hands Alex a glass of water, which she gratefully accepts and drinks it down thirstily. _Why am I so thirsty?_ She puts down the empty glass and looks over at Justin, who is still watching her like a hawk. "How…long was I out?" She asks, and is surprised at how hoarse she sounds.

"A few hours." Justin replies, "Mom and dad were panicking and called a doctor in. Even Max was worrying around, no need to say Harper was a wreck, but I'll say it anyway. And I…" his voice broke, "…you know, I was worried before that this was all an act, or you used magic to change yourself somehow, make yourself more likable. But as the typical irresponsible _sister_ that you are…" he emphasizes on the word sister, "…you didn't take into account the consequences, did you?"

Alex tries to sit up straight, but leans back into the sofa's backrest heavily. She frowns, "I don't understand, Justin. You still believe I'm using magic?"

Justin's lips purse together and curls downwards, "What else can it be? You're sick now, Alex. The doctor came by and diagnosed your condition as severe exhaustion and overwork. Yeah, you are more hardworking now. Bravo. But even if you worked the amounts that you do, it's not enough to cause what happened to you unless you've been doing it for about a year."

"What happened to me?" Alex is confused, and Justin's words aren't helping much, other than to state his obvious distrust of her. _I'm most certainly not using magic for what I do. Except when I made that glass of water for the homeless man. Poor guy._

"You were having tea with Mason at the balcony." Justin explains, trying to control himself, "He seems nice enough, and I really can't tell him apart from Tristan, other than that they both are madly in love with you, and that Mason seems to be more forward. You blacked out while talking to him, and he brought you back inside. Stayed here with us until the doctor came and left. He said he had to go before the sun went down."

For a moment, Justin looks away distractedly, "He and Juliet also seem to know each other." Then he shakes his head and brings his full focus back onto Alex, who shrinks a little under that intense stare. It's the kind of look he and dad gets when Alex makes a mess with magic. Except the girl is adamantly sure magic is not involved in the least this time, but Justin just won't let it go. _Why is he so hard to please? I thought he would be the happiest. I want him to be happy. For me, and for our new lifestyle. I mean I make his favorite meals and stuff. Doesn't he like that?_

"Where's everyone else?" Alex asks, when she realizes that it is just her and Justin still, and she can sense the place seems empty upstairs and downstairs.

"I sent them away to try and calm their nerves a bit. Mom was starting to blame herself and dad was going on and on about how we all pushed you too hard into becoming what we all perceive to be what you should be. Max was thinking….he was actually thinking! And Harper…well, you know Harper."

Alex buries her face in the palms of her hands, "Oh gosh! This is all my fault. I'll make it up to you all, and I'll…"

"Alex, stop it!" Justin bursts out, and Alex jumps. He sounds furious.

"You just don't get it, do you?! I don't understand this complete turn-around of your character, but this is not you! You never blame yourself, you never do kind things…openly, and it takes the combined efforts of _every_ resident in the house to make you even lift a finger around here. _That_ is Alex Russo! Not this…." he gestures up and down with his hands, "…new person here before me."

He gets off the couch and sits on the sofa next to her, taking her small, slender hands in his, "I want…no, _we_ want the old Alex Russo back. Tell me what magic you used, what spell or…or…device."

Alex looks into Justin's frantic eyes. They are really frantic, and he meant everything he said. But how much clearer can she make it to him? "You…really prefer the old me? The Alex who steals your stuff. Pulls mean pranks on you and everyone else, sometimes even Harper? The girl who makes fun incessantly of you and Juliet? And…and so many other mean things?"

"Yes!" Justin exclaims, "Bring me back my sister!"

"Justin…" Alex slips her hands out from his, "…please understand, this is my own choice, my own doing. And I'm not going back to what I was. I don't like my old self. And…and there's no magic in this."

She wrings her hands at him, "Isn't it obvious? Why aren't you able to find what kind of spell I used? Because there _is_ no spell involved!" Now she takes his hands in hers, hands far too large to possibly fit in her palms, but she holds onto them nonetheless, "Why is it hardest for you to accept my desire to change?"

"Because you're my sister, Alex, and I've known you for more than sixteen years." He blankly looks at her, "I know people change. We all do, but it happens over a long time, not something as quick a turn-around as you, even in a month, that's too fast." He leans in close, freeing one of his hands from Alex's so he can stroke her hair, gently, when he realizes how frail she feels in his touch. "C'mon, Alex, think. Maybe it's a charm or a potion you took, and it's messing with your memories, but _think_. There must be something that happened."

Alex looks away and tries to think. But each time her mind goes to the day she bought the Pendant of Aérùen on Wi-Bay, her thoughts distort and fills with static, and then shifts away. The pendant hanging around her neck glows a deep greenish-red hue, humming softly as its powers worked on the girl. _Justin may be right, but what magic is that powerful that I can forget what I did?_

Justin's eyes wander down to the pendant, and he notices how it glows at certain times, and each time it glowed and hummed, Alex's face, he notices, grimaces with pain and confusion. So he points at the pendant, another thought coming to his mind, "When was the last time you removed that thing from you?"

Alex looks down at the pendant, and then back at Justin, "I…think….last night? I can't remember, it's not really important." But her hand began to slowly move towards her pendant, somehow anticipating something.

Justin puts out his hand, "I'd like to inspect it."

"No," Alex wraps her right hand around the pendant and leans back away from Justin, a look of fear in her eyes, which is mirrored in Justin's, though for different reasons, "Justin, leave it alone, the pendant's just a glowing rock, a decorative accessory."

Justin's jaw began to work as he thought it through, and finally lowers his hand, "All right." He says and turns to look away for a while. Slowly, Alex lowered her hand as she began to feel relieved, and then, without warning, Justin whirls and lunges for the pendant, intending to whip it right over her head.

That's when she screams in pain and doubles over, the moment he grabbed the stone.

"Alex!" Justin panics when she curls up and falls off the couch, lying on the floor in a fetal position, crying and moaning softly. He knew now that it _is_ magic, and extremely dangerous magic too, seeing as it hurts Alex in order to protect itself. "Alex, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." He looked like he is about to cry himself. He had caused his little sister so much pain, her body is rigid, and trembling, when he touches her, but he didn't know what to do now.

"…nnnh…Justin…" Alex weakly calls out through sobs and shuddered breaths, and one hand grips his with fading strength. "…p-please…don't do that again…"

"I'm sorry, Alex, I promise, I won't." He said anything she wanted to hear. At least he now knew what he needed to focus on. He can talk to dad later, and they can work together to save Alex.

After some time, she began to recover, and Justin helps her back into the sofa, and the two just lean back together, staring at the blank screen of the TV. Both were thinking things. For Alex, she is wondering about how determined Justin was to see the pendant. Now he'll think it _is_ the pendant that is the problem. _He'll tear himself apart over something that's hardly worth thinking about. I can't let him do that! He'll lose focus._ It is the pendant of course that's feeding her these thoughts, but she didn't know better, and it felt like her own thoughts. So after a while more, she slowly turns her head and takes his hand again, "Justin?"

He looks at her wonderingly, and she gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so protective of it. You can look at my pendant."

Justin's eyes narrow, but he sits up when Alex straightens and reaches with both hands for her pendant. It took a great deal more effort than it should have been just to lift the thing off herself, her face contorting with strain, but she finally gets it off, and immediately, color returns to her face, she also seems to be able to breathe easier. The aches and pains she'd been feeling ever since she put on the pendant began to fade away, but there is a strong longing to put the pendant back on. It felt like an addiction.

She gives the pendant to Justin, placing it in his hands. _Now he'll see he has nothing to worry about._

Justin lifts the pendant up and begins studying it immediately. It began glowing in a bright turquoise color, and Justin's eyes flashed in a matching color. Alex remains oblivious to this, or she simply doesn't react, but either way, Justin's expression turns from surprise, to pain, and then to nothing. When he lowers the pendant and hands it back to Alex – who quickly puts it on again, and she turns pale once more, as well as regains a haunted look in her eyes – he had a confused look on his face.

"I guess there's nothing magical about it after all," he says, "Just a piece of jewelry."

"Yeah! See? No magic." Alex smiles happily.

Justin turns to look at his sister, he hugs her, and she returns the hug, "I'm sorry I made a big deal out of this, Alex. You know it's only because I care for you, right?"

Alex smiles sweetly, playing with his hair a little, "Of course I know that, that's what makes you the best brother ever."

The two of them share a weak laugh, and then he looks into her eyes, "Alex, look…if anything comes up, you know I'm here for you. Just ask, any time, any day."

Alex gives Justin a knowing smile, "The same goes for you. We're family, we look out for each other." And they hug again.

Just then, Jerry, Theresa, Max and Harper walk in, and the whole family breaks out in excitement to see Alex awake.

"Oh, _mija_! We were so worried!" Theresa practically threw herself on her daughter, hugging her and kissing her head.

"Sweetie…" Jerry couldn't find the words, but just held Alex's hand from behind the sofa, while Alex is still being hugged tightly by her mother. Harper is just hopping up and down for joy, and Max, hands in pockets, trying to look cool, is clearly relieved to see his sister up, even if she still looks like a vampire with that complexion of hers. Heck, she can put Juliet to shame in paleness. Justin smiles and moves back a little to let the rest of the family be close. He and Alex already had plenty of time together to work things out. Now it is everyone else's turn.

Theresa finally pulls back to look at Alex in the eye, "Honey, you're not going to do anything for the next few days, okay? No shifts at the restaurant, just…just relax. Okay?"

Alex laughs, "Can I at least go to school?"

"Oh! Of course! Yeah, school, but you come right back after!"

Jerry then adds, "We called Mr. Laritate and told him what happened. He agrees you need to take time off, and you deserve it too after how much work and effort you've put into school projects and your homework. He has assured you're well on your way to graduation. Early too maybe, if your grades keep on improving the way it is. So just take a few weeks off. Relax a little, maybe even prank Justin some."

"Hey…" Justin looked uncertain. A strange fact considering that a little while ago, he kind of wanted the mean Alex back. Now however, he seemed comfortable with the new Alex, just like everyone else unquestionably is.

"Well," Max says, "If Alex doesn't want to prank Justin, I will!" He turns to Justin and says, "Hey Justin, I'm going to put a bucket of goop right over your door so that when you open it, it'll drop on you and cover you in it!"

Harper and Justin frown, and the latter replies, "Thanks, Max, now I know exactly what to look for."

Max strikes a pose and points at Justin with both hands, "You're welcome, bro." Then he swaggers up the staircase, presumably to set up his trap, which his well-informed target will now be anticipating.

"I'm going to make us something to eat." Theresa gets up after checking one more time to make sure Alex is okay, "Alex, you sit here and rest, we'll take care of everything."

"Okay…" Alex didn't want to do anything to disobey or displease her parents, so she did as she was told. Jerry slipped into the sofa beside her, taking the time now to hug his daughter, his little girl. He had a little more trouble expressing himself in words sometimes, but Alex understood how he felt, and just hugged him back, giving him reassurance that she is fine.

Dinner is prepared, everyone eats, they talk and laugh, and have a good time, until Alex gets a nosebleed, but she quickly excuses it as just the aftershock of today's events. Still, it rang the end to the night for good. Alex is rushed off to bed, and everyone eventually turns in as well. The last thing that happened is when everyone hears the sound of a liquid splashing on someone, and Max cries out, "AH! I'm covered in goop! Hey, this is pretty comfortable!"

_Guess Justin found the bucket and moved it back to Max's room._ Alex thinks. _My brothers, what ever will I do without them...?_ And she goes to sleep.

* * *

Late into the night, Alex's eyes shoot open and she lunges for her shared bathroom, she lifts the lid of the toilet bowl just in time, and throws up...red...

It's blood, no denying it. Feeling light headed, Alex struggles to her feet, and just as she heads for the sink, there is a soft hum, and in the mirror, Alex can see herself, in two places at once, but mere inches apart. It's like she is tearing herself in two and trying to be in two places, the visual distortion is bad enough, but the pain is excruciating. Her mouth drops in an effort to scream, but the pain is so intense she couldn't even let out a gasp. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, and she could see the visual distorting of her body shifting back and forth all over the place. For a moment she saw a separate expression on her face. It looked equally tortured, but there is desperation in it, and her expression seemed to be calling for help. At the same time, Alex couldn't help but notice the ghostly second image of herself had pointed ears.

Eventually, the pain stops, and Alex doesn't remember anything else, other than that she somehow made it back to her bed, as she didn't want Justin to find her passed out on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**Yep, we're moving forward in intensity here! Thanks to WizKid for your review. Yeah, I'm wondering what's Tristan's deal too! Maybe he **_**does**_** have something to do with the pendant! After all, he's always so mysterious and kind of weird around Alex. Also, for those who may be wondering, as this is obviously an alternate reality, some things that happened in the show might not necessarily happen here. For example, Night at the Lazerama, where Juliet becomes captive to a mummy clearly does not happen here, because Nice Alex had prevented Max from foolishly unleashing monsters on the city, and therefore there is no mummy to capture Juliet, no incident where all the Monster Hunters are killed, and many more. Hence, Justin still has Juliet with him, Max is somewhat different, and Alex is…well…nice!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Coming up next, the big date, and probably some unexpected results! Bet none of you will see it coming! Have a nice day/evening/night/ooga-booga.**


	12. Chapter 11: Blind Date

**Author's Word: **_Thank you, WizKid, Guest, heart dreamsareinfinity, JustGo8767 and Anneloesj12 for your continued reviews. It really encourages me. :)_

_Okay, so going straight into this chapter, I think if any of you read the extra note from me at the bottom in the previous chapter, then this next one shouldn't come off as too much of a surprise as to what's going to happen here. I just went with the chapter title of 'Blind Date' because of a little thing that happens in it. Anyhow, read on and enjoy._

_JustGo8767, advice noted. Have a look..._

**Balderdash Disclaimer: **_I am the undeniable owner of Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to it. What I say goes, and my word is all that matters on the subject. So there!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blind Date**

For the first time in quite a while, Alex awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock with a smile, without groaning or feeling like she'd been put inside a gigantic washing machine and left to be bounced off the surfaces non-stop. Also, no more throwing up blood in the middle of the night, and no more nosebleeds. She rises from her bed, and slips her feet to the ground. She liked the feel of the soft carpeted floor on her bare feet. Over a month ago, she would always be in her fur boots or socks, and would never touch anything with her bare feet, but that was over a month ago. Now? She couldn't get enough of it. _Wish I'd done this sooner!_ She thinks as she pads quietly into the bathroom to shower and prepare herself.

After she finished, she walks out and goes over to her dressing table and looks at two potion bottles, their contents still steaming endlessly. When she looked at it, she began to feel familiar aches mildly in her left shoulder and in her head, but very toned down in comparison to what she had been feeling until she finally worked out some solutions. Two weeks since her blackout during her tea date with Mason, Alex had followed her family's instructions to take it easy. But when it did nothing to improve her situation, she feared it would come to their attention and they would worry even more. Wanting to avoid that, and since Tristan postponed their date until today (apparently a family emergency came up and he needed to attend to it, but he would return to keep his promise to take her out), she took the opportunity to do some research in the lair, looking for healing spells, potions and salves that dealt with muscle aches, and strength enhancement.

She needed something for her failing strength too. It began with just her left arm, but lately, her entire body always felt drained, like she'd been hauling bags of rocks through the Grand Canyon. Upwards. She found a few potions, though the spells would have been more effective. However, when she had tried the spells on herself, it didn't work. Fearing to ask her father on this matter, as that would make him worry about why she was looking for spells on healing, Alex realized she would need a wizard who is not part of her family. There wasn't exactly a long list for her to go through, but she'll do that later. For now, the potions will substitute the spells, as will the charms. She constantly wore the Constitution Bracelets, one on each wrist, decorated with her jewellery so that Jerry couldn't recognize it for what it is, and a Ring of Strength which she was able to disguise as a promise ring.

She picks up the potions from her dressing table, one in each hand, and drank down the Potion of Strength first, then the Potion of Rejuvenation next. Still carrying the empty bottles, she stands in front of the full size mirror in her room and watches as her body picks up a bright golden-white glow, and she shivers involuntarily as the magical liquids coursed through her veins, taking effect. The dull aches she had felt starting up in her left shoulder immediately went away, and her complexion returned to something a little less pale. She also magically regains a little bit of mass, a lot of which she had been losing over the last month-and-a-half without even realizing it. But a lot of her clothes were beginning to hang on her rather than fit her. She smiles again, feeling so much better. Normally she would take the potions only once a week, but she took this portion two days short of a week because she wanted to be feeling one hundred percent for her date today.

When she senses Tristan's presence nearing the Substation, Alex immediately puts down the potion bottles and dashes over to her wardrobe closet and throws open the doors. She picks a dress without thinking, because she had already planned the night before what she wanted to wear. It is a pretty sky-blue peasant blouse and skirt with white lace embroidery, which her mother had bought for her some months back, but she had never worn it, because while her mother thinks she would look pretty in it, Alex used to think it made her look too girly, and it really wasn't her style. But it is now. She also decided to wear it as a sort of thank you to her mom and dad who had given their consent to let her go on this date, despite the unusual circumstances and timing of the date.

It is still about an hour before dawn right now.

_About two weeks earlier, on the original day that he was supposed to take Alex out, Tristan had come over to the Substation and joined the family for dinner. It wasn't his first time, and he got along well with everyone, even having a eccentric appreciation for Max's sense of humor, and being able to talk geek to Justin...with that distracting English accent, of course. Jerry and Theresa were absolutely sold with Tristan. He was the perfect gentleman, and Alex was really glad for the time with him even though he had come over to postpone his date and also inform Alex's parents of where he will be taking her. He swore them to secrecy, and her parents, for all her pestering, didn't want to spoil the surprise her boyfriend had for her. But if they're so pleased and helpful, then obviously they approved of everything, so it can't be bad. What parents would send their child off at even the slightest risk of getting hurt?_

She finishes dressing up and quickly but quietly makes her way past all the family rooms, reaching the spiral staircase, which she navigated quickly. _Look! I made it all the way down without tripping even once! Haha!_ She felt positively giddy with delight. It is the combination of the potions along with her own excitement at finally going out on a _real_ date with Tristan that didn't involve routine. She did not even once pause to wonder why she is so excited. By most standards as far as guys in Alex's life go, Tristan, while a gentleman, is pretty dull and slow-progressing in relationships, though he can win hearts fast in a first-encounter. But Alex just goes crazy about him and the slightest progress he makes in their relationship. Also, she didn't notice how she knew he was there at the door even though he hadn't knocked or made a sound of any sort. But she just knew without a doubt.

"Hey Tristan!" She greets at about the same time as she yanks open the yellow door, and there he stood, right hand upraised with a clenched fist, about to knock. She admires his simple yet elegant attire. He wore a long sleeved white turtleneck under a light brown jacket and a pair of new looking blue jeans.

Tristan blinks, smiles, and leans in to kiss her on the cheek, "Good morning...luv."

Alex grins happily. Though he definitely hesitated to call her that, he finally decided to do so at least. She steps aside so he can enter, then closes the door behind him. He glances over at the kitchen's island counter, noticing an array of meals and dishes all seemingly ready made. "Are you still working on breakfast for the family?" He asks, pointing to the dishes.

"Oh yeah," Alex's chimed, "Come here, I need your help to finish up!" She has a cheeky look on her face, and Tristan follows after her warily, wondering what she may be up to. She grabs her mom's salad bowl and hands it to him to hold on to, while she takes some remaining carrots that she'd diced up mercilessly earlier and tosses it into the bowl, then she does a cute hop backwards, clasping her hands behind her, grinning away, "All right, all set, let's go!"

Tristan blinks again, having a look of mock exasperation on his face. He gently waves the salad bowl at the other dishes, "There wasn't really anything for me to do here, was there?"

"Nope!" Alex giggles, "I'm just dawdling." Then she drops her smile as a thought crosses her head, "But we aren't in a hurry or anything, are we?"

"Well, we weren't...up until thirty seconds ago." Alex isn't the only one with a sense of humor of sorts, but nonetheless, not wanting to waste more time unnecessarily with playing games that can be had any other day, she grabs Tristan's hand and races for the door.

"I say," Tristan chuckles, "you're looking better since I last saw you, and it certainly shows."

Alex looks back at him and just smiles. After locking the door, she turns and descends the staircase, but before she reaches the last step, Tristan stops her.

"Do wait a moment, please, Alex." Tristan gently chides, and fishes out a long white cloth from his pocket.

She frowns, but that playful look is in her eyes again, "Kidnapping me?" Her voice laced over with false fear, even that sounded musical. "Oh no, should I scream for help?"

"Come now, Alex, you wouldn't want to ruin your own day, would you?"

"Of course not!" And she leans her head forward, eyes closed.

Tristan smiles and walks around her, tying the cloth over her eyes firmly but not too tightly. As always, when she is not looking, he took the opportunity to drop his smile, and allowed the sadness in his eyes to show. It didn't escape Alex's notice how he touched her hair whilst "fumbling" to tie up the cloth properly.

"Now to make me step on every puddle you can find." She quipped, grinning. She couldn't stop seeing the humor in everything for some reason.

"Not in the least!" Tristan protested, then he takes her by the hand, slowly leading her out onto the street. "Unless...that is what you want..."

Without looking, Alex punches Tristan in the side playfully.

"We're not walking, anyhow," Tristan explains, "We're taking a car. Complete with personal driver."

"Ooooo!" Alex responds with genuine excitement. _So we're going quite a distance!_ Tristan helps her into the car, and then walks around to enter from the other side. When he closes the door shut, she smiles and turns to "look" at him even though she couldn't see a thing with the blessed blindfold on. "Here, in New York, we just call them taxis or cabs."

"Careful now, luv," Tristan warns her with humored tone, "You're liable to hurt Jarvis' feelings, comparing him to a taxi driver. Isn't that right, Jarvis?"

"Hardly, sir," came the dignified, elder male voice, thick in British, "I dare say the blindfold gives the young missus the benefit of the doubt."

Alex leans over to Tristan and whispers, "Jarvis? Really?"

"Indeed!" Tristan replies, "Tony Stark isn't the only man who can have a butler – mechanical or otherwise – who is named Jarvis."

"No wonder my brother gets along so well with you." She smiles, and take his hand in hers, and interlaces her fingers between his. "Oh, and no offense about the taxi cab reference, Jarvis."

"None taken, miss."

The rest of the ride is fairly silent. Through it all, Alex is smiling and on the verge of giggling. She didn't question the ecstatic joy she feels being with Tristan. It had been building up since the time they first met, which was also the day she had bought the pendant, and the day her attitude to life and people around her did a hundred-and-eighty degree turn. So maybe that is why she always feels so strongly for him. And yet there is this other side of her that is longing to know the new boy, Mason, more.

_No! Stop thinking about him. It's not fair to Tristan to do that, and look at what he's doing for me. Look how much trouble he's taking...even if it does discombobulate him a little. I wonder why..._

The car comes to a stop, and Tristan confirms they've arrived at their intended destination, wherever it is, though it was quite a drive, considering the amount of time it took, no wonder he wanted to have this date early. Alex has a feeling he's taking her to witness the sunrise from a very scenic view. He guided her carefully into a building, and she felt a wave of cold air hit her, and she realized it is an air-conditioned building. The air smelled like perfume, the floor is carpeted, thickly. Maybe a hotel or an expenssive apartment? They got into an elevator, and Alex could feel gravity pushing her down hard as the elevator moved at possibly break-neck speed to get to its destination. It takes a while, and all the time, she never lets go of Tristan's hand, for the fact that she's still blindfolded, and because she simply liked holding on to him.

The elevator slows and chimes, "Penthouse level." The doors open and Alex is carefully guided about until she assumes they are at a balcony. _I wonder if we're at his place? He's never shown me where he lives...actually, he's never revealed much about himself._ He lets go of her for a moment to open a sliding door from its sound, and then takes her hand again and guides her to the last steps of their journey.

"All right, luv..." Tristan says, "...in just a little while more, you're going to see something which I'm fairly confident you have never seen before."

"I've seen sunrises before, Tristan." Alex says, biting her lower lip.

"...very well, that much may be true, but I highly doubt you've seen it with a combined scenery like what you will see."

"Okay."

And they waited...for quite a while. Alex shifted from one foot to the next after a minute of silence and just standing there holding hands. _Okayyy..._"Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer? Because if you keep the suspense, I'm going to fall asleep standing up."

He chuckles, and takes off the blindfold, "You needn't do so, luv. Behold the sunrise."

Alex looks around briefly, her eyes taking in everything. First off, it is simply _glorious_! _Oh my gosh! This is incredible!_ is all she could think. She's watching the sunrise, with Tristan, from one of the tallest (and richest) residential buildings in New York City, next to the Statue of Liberty!

"Wow..." she says dreamily.

The sun slow cast light all over the city, like a curtain of darkness flying away to unveil the glory of a new morning, and bathes the young couple standing there watching in welcoming warmth. Alex didn't care how cliché she might have once considered it to be before to do these kinds of things with a boyfriend. Right now? It is so right and so fitting to do this. And everything is perfect, the blissful silence (surprising, for a city like this), and watching nature in progress...and then the live bantam rooster flaps its wings, leaps up onto the balcony railing, and crows loudly. Alex jumps and lets go of Tristan's hand to look at the little animal. Smaller than a regular chicken, the bantam rooster crows two more times, then spots a fleeing house lizard, and leaps off the railing to chase the tiny reptile into the house.

Alex plants one fist on her hip and gestures with her other hand at the rooster, "A rooster? You keep a farm animal in your house? Wait...this is...your place, right? I mean, you and your family stay here?"

"Yes, it is my family residence. My parents are out of town for the moment, so it's mostly me, Jarvis, and Arky."

Alex grins, "Aww, is that the rooster's name? Arky? Actually, what kind of name is Arky?"

He shrugs helplessly, "I didn't really think that one through. Honestly, when I was given a werechicken, I just called him Arky, and Arky it is."

Alex squints her eyes, "Were...chicken? What, you turn into a part-man, part-chicken if he bites you?" She lets out a half-laugh at that.

"Did I say werechicken? No, I said...I said a mere chicken." He quickly corrected himself, and the rooster crows right then. It seemed like Arky caught the lizard. Tristan points indoors and grins at Alex, "No need to feed that foul fowl, he gets what he wants, when he wants. He's no chicken."

Alex shakes her head and smiles. "You are such a strange mystery man sometimes." Then she leans in close and gives him a sideways hug, which he returns. Right after that, while still in close proximity to him, she looks up and rises to tip-toe, while using her free hand to tilt his chin down to her, and before he knew what was happening, he had bent down his head and his lips met hers, though she had to push her head a bit higher to initiate the kiss.

It did not escape her notice that he did not kiss her back.

* * *

**Okay...so maybe not so romantic...the end part, I mean. This chapter's over, but the date's not. Next half and completion of the date in the next chapter! Coming right up!**


	13. Chapter 12: Love's Pain

**Author's Yammering: **Thank you Boycrazy1025 and WizKid for your reviews :) Glad for your continued support. As for all you lurking readers, that little dialogue box at the bottom of the page is meant to be filled with text! And then you press that little button below to the right to post a review! :P

Not much to say. This is the continuation of the date, and where we last left off, Alex kissed Tristan, but didn't get a kiss back, and now we'll find out how much a nice girl can take from someone who just can't seem to decide where he stands in the relationship.

Read on.

**Truthfully Dishonest Disclaimer: **There is absolutely no doubt that I own Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to it, therefore it is my undisputed right to write and do whatever the heck I wish with it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love's Pain**

"Tristan…?" Alex managed to stammer as she felt a slow, throbbing pain form in her heart as she looked up at him.

Only he held on to her now, because she felt her strength fade away as she watched his expression right after she kissed him. _He did not kiss me back. Why?_ And he had a shocked as well as surprised look on his face. _Why did he look like that? Wasn't he expecting it? Wasn't he hoping for it?_

All kinds of expressions passed over his face. Anger, guilt, doubt, fear (strange how she could read and know his feelings so easily). None of them the kind of expressions you expect to see after a first kiss. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't, instead she leaned in close, a questioning look on her, and he leans backwards, hurting her some more with this sudden rejection. Seeing her unable to stand on her own, Tristan leads her inside and sits her on the two-seater sofa. Arky the rooster hops up onto a table and makes curious noises whilst watching. Alex doesn't take her eyes off Tristan, who stepped back from her and turned around. Maybe he didn't realize it, but she could see his face off the reflection of the glass door. He seemed to be debating with himself agonizingly over something.

When he turned back to look at her, he now had an apologetic look on his face, as well as resolute, and he sits on the sofa next to her. She just watched him blankly, her eyes filled with questions, and fading hope. They just sat there looking at each other for an eternity. Even Arky seemed to have the sense to stay quiet at this time.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Tristan began, and Alex's lips quivered slightly in response. "I was….unprepared."

"Un-…unprepared?" Alex couldn't help but laugh at him, but the hurt is still in her eyes. "What were you expecting would happen, Tristan? I mean, I've been flirting around with you for weeks. You flirted back, you met my family, hung out with us, helped around _a lot_. We practically did so-called dates at my place, getting know each other – or rather getting to know me mostly, you kept yourself a big fat secret – and…and you make me all this great stuff at school, you're always there. We are practically a couple in all but confirmed documentation. And for our first official family-free date, you bring me to witness the sunrise at your place, which is virtually right next to the Statue of Liberty."

She looks outside and could still see the Statue of Liberty, standing there, torch held high, beholding the still-rising sun. "Okay, not right next to it, but like south-west….whatever." She turns to look at Tristan, "But what I ask is: What did you expect was going to happen? Didn't you want this? _Do_ you want me as more than just a friend?"

She had to ask straight out, no more dancing around the edges, and it probably embarrassed Tristan more that the girl is asking him. He buried his face in his palms for a second, then brought it back out. "All right, all right." He waved his hands in front of him slowly, "I was caught off guard." Now he looks up to the ceiling for a while, thinking, then brings his eyes back to hers, "Can I make a confession?"

"If it helps to ease my confusion, then yes."

"You're my first girlfriend."

Alex blinks. _Really?_ And she looks into his eyes, then sort of nods to herself. _Oh yeah. Really._

"I suppose I'd mistaken how long in being together would be appropriate before I may kiss you, is all." Tristan goes on, then he takes her hand and leans in close, "But it most certainly isn't because I don't want this."

"Pfft!" Alex scoffs, "Believe me, Tristan, you overshot the appropriate time by four weeks!"

"Then let me make it up to you."

Tristan places a hand on her cheek and leans in close. Alex smiles and leans forward, thinking _Finally!_ Their lips meet, and this time, neither are pulling back or looking shocked. Tristan appears to be relaxing into the kiss, at last. Meaning, he doesn't feel tense, and seems to be enjoying the sensations. Things go very well, and the two might have gone on kissing…if not for Arky who hops up on the coffee table, flaps his wings noisily, and crows loudly.

"Oh gosh!" Alex leaps back in surprise at the volume of the rooster's crowing, and she is inwardly pleased to see the disappointment in Tristan's face now that the kiss is interrupted. They both look at the rooster, who is staring back at them, with a possible look of mild annoyance. "Is there a reason why he's staring at us like that?"

"Quite possibly," Tristan mutters, "I think he wants to visit Kentucky _Fried_ Chicken."

The rooster's eyes widen in alarm and it hops off the table, squawking in panic as it flees the room. Alex doesn't consider how the animal seemed to understand a verbal threat, but she bursts out laughing, and Tristan smiles at the sound of her melodious laughter. She turns back and wraps her arms loosely around Tristan, pulling him into those deep brown eyes of hers. "Tristan? I'm really glad you did what you did. Just so you know…because I was kind of panicking about how long it was going to take you."

"I am sorry about that." Tristan says, "And I'll just keep making it up to you, and catch up on lost time."

She smiles and hugs him. Tristan rests his head lightly on her shoulder, and whispers inaudibly, "_Ithilwen, inveni te_."

Arky crows again, very loudly from a hidden place.

Alex pulls away from the hug and softly grumbles, "Oh, what now?" Then she buries her head in Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan glances away and smiles, "I think he's just reminding me that breakfast is ready."

Alex looks up at him, "Courtesy of Jarvis?"

"No actually. Me."

Standing up, he puts his hand out and helps Alex to her feet, then leads her back towards the balcony, lets go, then he brings over a small table, and two chairs. He pulls back one chair for Alex and gestures to it, "_Mademoiselle_, if you please." He says with a put-on French accent. After she seats herself with an excited smile, Tristan briefly disappears deeper into the house, presumably the kitchen. He returns a short while later with a huge tray balanced carefully on his right shoulder, and he places it on the table, revealing an amazing spread, that appears very obviously to be entirely of British preparations. He sits opposite of her and gestures to the tray. "Thought you'd fancy something from my homeland for breakfast, and maybe later, we can try something more American."

"Tristan, this is amazing! You made this all yourself?" Alex looks in wonder.

"Of course, luv. I was looking to impress you with everything I've got."

"Congratulations…_luv_. You have."

Tristan grins, "I do intend to make it up to you for that ruined first kiss, this'd be the start."

"You've more than made up for it, already, Tristan." Alex leans forward across the table, and he meets her the rest of the way, sharing another kiss before digging in.

* * *

"Okay, your turn. Go." Alex says before biting a large chunk out of her burger.

"Right. Best movie I have watched this year," Tristan thinks, "I would have to say...Tangled."

It is a good thing Alex had already swallowed her food, or she might have choked. Obviously, she didn't think Disney's Tangled is her absolute favorite. She didn't hate it, but she doesn't exactly pop the DVD into the player everyday. She giggles for a while, imagining Tristan at a theater alone, enjoying the movie. But when his expression remains mildly offended, Alex stops laughing completely. "Oh my gosh, you're serious. I'm so sorry. I...I..."

He then chuckles himself, and holds Alex's hand for a moment, "In your defense, I suppose it does come as a surprise I would find cartoons more entertaining than a live-action movie featuring mindless violence and endless machoism and distressing damsels. But okay, maybe TRON: Legacy is a fairly good film. Your brother Justin likes it."

Alex rolls her eyes, "Justin loves anything to do with computers, technology, aliens, technology, and computers. Not necessarily in that order." Her eyes glint playfully, "But that's enough about Justin, me or anyone else related to me. We're here to learn more about you, Mystery Man. That's what this meeting here today is all about. Right here, in the sanctuary of McDonald's. It's time to pour out all your dirty little secrets, and confess. The truth will set you free."

He grins, and raises his hands half-heartedly in a surrendering fashion, "All right. When you put it that way...but before we proceed with my interrogation, might I digress one last time just so I may express my amazement at how hearty your appetite is? I mean, considering the amount you had eaten for breakfast..."

"...That was at six A.M.!" Alex interrupts, "Eight whole hours ago, and after breakfast, you drove us for a short while, and then had us walking around for a _long_ while!" She pauses to think how she wanted to put it, "Well, I enjoyed walking with you through the reserve park. You said your father designed it? It is very beautiful."

Tristan nodded, "Yes indeed. Landscape architecture is my father's passion. And while I agree it is beautiful, I don't think it can compare with what I have before me."

Alex didn't care if that might have been a most cringeworthy line, because she lapped it all up, especially since it is coming from him. She grins and uses her left index finger to lure his face closer by the chin, "Aren't you just the smoothie?" And she kisses him again, burger breath and all, not that he minded. She feels glad that he seemed to have eliminated any more hesitations, and over the morning and afternoon, it became clear he is very much enjoying his new confidence and level of the relationship. _I guess whatever internal debate he had with himself helped him decide on the right choice._

She then notices the burger still in her hand and cheerily piped, "Ooh, burger!" She bit into it happily, then frowned. "Funny, I remember ordering a McChicken, but I'm tasting beef."

"Large set, as I recall." Tristan confirmed with a nod. "You practically inhaled it before I even set it down in front of you, and now you're finishing up my order along with my soda. Hence my amazement at how much you're capable of eating."

Alex thinks on that for a while, _Whoa! I ate so fast it didn't even register!_ _Still, I guess it's just because..._ "I _am_ my father's daughter. Sandwich guzzling champion of the last sixteen years." She downs the soda as she says that, and sways a little before Tristan catches her.

"You all right?" He asks worriedly, "Maybe you drank that down a little too fast."

"It's just soda." _Who gets tipsy from drinking soda?!_ She looks at the half-eaten burger in her hands, and then looks sheepishly at Tristan. _This was his. I already ate two shares of fries, and now I'm finishing his meal. Wow am I a pig._ She tentatively offers it to him, "Sorry...I think I ate half of this before realizing whose it was..."

Tristan chuckles in amusement and leans his chin on his crossed fingers, "It's quite all right, luv. I enjoy watching you eat with such reckless abandon. And far be it from me to get between a lady and her McDonald's!"

He finds it amusing that after all the romantic settings he'd brought her through (on foot), nothing excited her more than the sight of a McDonald's outlet. She practically dragged him into the restaurant because he couldn't keep up with her speed. "My feet are killing me!" She had whined at him and given him sad-puppy eyes. Who on earth could refuse her anything at that point? She could get away with murder with that look.

Alex smiles at Tristan, and says, "Well, at least buy yourself another set - really sorry I grabbed yours without even thinking - so you won't leave me to finish...everything by myself."

He grins and gets up, "'course, luv. One more round, coming right up!"

* * *

"I had no idea how far we've walked." Alex adjusts herself in Tristan's hold. "We're back at my place already!"

It was evening by the time they made it back. After lunch, they had taken in the sights of New York, the hustle bustle and all, and then slowly made their way towards the Substation without even thinking. Their progress had been slow, because the whole time, they moved whilst in a sideways hug. They had their arms around each others waists, and Tristan was inclined to believe they were walking off the two meals Alex basically ate at McDonald's.

At the last corner where rounding it would lead them to the Substation, the two find a bench and settle into it wearily. Alex places a hand on Tristan's chest, "I think I've walked more in this one day, than I ever have in the last few years."

"Was it too much?" Tristan asks cautiously.

"No, I liked it! And it was even better because I had you to enjoy the walks with." She smiles sweetly up at him before resting her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him. "This is the best date ever." She whispers.

Before Tristan can reply, his cell phone rings, and he lifts it up to his level of view, so Alex couldn't see it. The phone itself seemed rather unusual, the whole body glowing like a mini flare light of many colors. "Sorry, luv..." He untangles himself from Alex and stands up, "...I wouldn't get a call from the parents unless it's _very_ urgent."

He walks away from Alex, but stays within sight. He is far enough away, that she can only hear his muffled voice when the wind carries over from him to her. From his frantic hand gestures and raised voice, it must have been very serious. _I hope everything's all right._ She thinks as she watches on. He starts turning to look at her, still sitting on the bench, watching him in turn. After that, he begins talking frantically again, whilst casting frequent glances at her. The expression on his face didn't look good. As the conversation went on, he started running his free hand through his hair and stamping his feet on occasion, trying not to shout into the phone. Alex began to worry, even from this distance, she can see fear in his eyes, and as he appeared to be finished with his call, he now had a resigned look on his face.

He settles back into the bench next to her, and she tentatively reaches over to him. He holds her hand in his, rubbing it gently as he tries to piece his thoughts together. Alex already has a dreadful sensation in her chest. _I'm not going to like this..._ "Tristan...?"

"It was my parents..." he explains, "...back in England. They're moving us all back there."

Alex's heart drops, and she feels a lump forming in her throat. "Why?"

He straightens up, looking at the passersby absent-mindedly, as if not aware of Alex, but he sighs, and holds her hand, "Urgent issues. Family matters, from old times. One that requires my presence and possibly, all my time." He looks at her, "This isn't what I want to say, and I don't think it's what you want to hear. But it won't be fair to you for me to keep you holding on when I don't know that I may get to return."

Alex's voice is barely a whisper, "No..."

"Alex," Tristan takes her by the hand, lifting her from the bench, she lets him guide her to a more private place by the corner, and he caresses her face with both of his hands. "I'm so sorry. I had thought that this is going to be a great new beginning for both of us. But this thing..." He looks away wistfully, "...is going to be bad. I wish there was another way."

"I'm sure it'll get better. I can wait." Alex blurts out.

Tristan's expression fills with hope, and then despair, and regret. "Sorry, luv, but you're wrong this time. I know what I'm going into, and...I know it's not going to get better. Not enough to be able to send me back to you."

Tears start pouring out from her eyes, "Sounds like you're very certain on this." She pulls her face out of his hands and turns around. "So I guess this is Kiss and Tell, our first _and_ last date."

She feels a large, strong hand rest on her slender shoulder lightly. Whirling around, she reveals her eyes already turning red, and puffy. "Can you at least tell me what it's about? Or am I to get more of the secret agent man treatment?"

Tristan closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath, "It's a big family issue from way back. It's a lot of detail, but essentially it boiled from a disagreement between two individuals that have since culminated in an ongoing feud."

She looks at him, those big, bright brown eyes of hers studying his every feature, and she finally nods. "You believe what you're telling me, I know that much. So...no chance at all? After all that, a month-and-a-half, and you're gone." She whips her head up, fresh tears forming, "If you really wanted to, you can find a way. But it seems you're determined not to, and make this like some weird, one-day stand."

"It's more than that, Ithilwen!" He says, seizing her hand carefully.

"Ithilwen?"

"What?"

Alex frowns, "You called me Ithilwen."

"It's...it's Gaelic, for 'beloved'." He hesitantly explains.

She nods, "Just one more mystery before you go. Fitting." Obviously she didn't believe his explanation, even if she doesn't know the first thing about Gaelic. "This is goodbye then..."

It surprised her how much emotion she is feeling right now. Her heart is in her throat, wanting to explode. Sure, she's got her Latina heritage to thank for that strong emotional responses, but it still felt somewhat questionable even to herself. She'd known him over a month-and-a-half, and yes, she is quite capable of falling in love unrealistically fast. Mason is a fine example, even while in the middle of "sort of" dating Tristan, he seemed to illicit strong feelings from her from their first ever encounter. But what she feels for Tristan, the pain of the thought that she won't see him again, is far too strong...and foreign.

Tristan draws himself closer and moves as if to hug her, but his hand goes lower, and he lightly lifts the Pendant of Aérùen from her chest and lets it rest on the palm of his hand. It shines brightly in white light, and Alex feels a weight she didn't realize was there the whole time suddenly lift off. Shadows within her mind suddenly clear away, and for a moment, she feels like she felt from before she started wearing the pendant. Herself.

"This pendant..." he says, his voice trailing away, "...is beautiful. It fits you so well. And yet...I think you would be better without it. Just a thought."

The strain is clear in his eyes. Alex wondered at that, as she saw elements of the old Tristan again, the one who would drop his pleasant smile when he thinks she's not looking, and replace it with one of such deep sadness when he looks at her. _Not at me, but through me!_ She realized, as those deep emerald green eyes of his has a way of just piercing through her soul. The Tristan of this morning, the one who became a new, evolved, confident Tristan, he was gone now. His lips curled downwards now, no longer bothering to hide his regret. He bends down to kiss Alex on her forehead. "Goodbye, Alex Russo. You're one of a kind, and I wish there was some other way..."

_One heck of a break-up._ She thought bitterly, and her eyes flashed dangerously after he had turned and started walking away. She could feel the weight of her new self starting to settle back in after Tristan had let the pendant rest on her chest again. But there is still enough of her old self from before her transformation into "nice" Alex left to do one last desperate thing. "Hey, Tristan." She called out, and he stopped, turning his head but not enough for him to look at her with his eyes. "I'm going to demand one last thing from you, for selfish reasons. But it'll work better for us both, I think."

He turns fully to face her at this, and she crosses her arms over her chest, eyes still streaming with tears, "Prove to me that you don't love me enough that you'll do anything to find your way back from...whatever you're going to face. Prove it, for both of us. Show me that I should not...wait for you under any circumstance."

He shook a little, unshed tears turning his eyes shiny. He looks like he wants to take back everything he said a while ago, and Alex has no idea how she knows this, but he suddenly moves forward quickly, and kisses her hard on the lips. Forcefully, and painfully. Her hands flailed out in shock as he continues with the painful kiss. He isn't biting her or stinging her or anything, but it hurt nonetheless, a lot. She didn't understand how he could hurt her with a kiss, and it wasn't until she whimpered desperately through the kissing that he finally pulled away. She clamps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide open and staring at him. His eyes are filled with an equal amount of pain. Though he fulfilled her request, it is possible he hated doing it even more than she did. And when she could see the desire, regret, grief and love in them, did Alex realize she has only made things worse for both herself, and him. _He loves me, and he will do anything for me, but the pain of disobeying his call of duty will kill him, and yet it will kill him anyway to be away from me._

He seems to note the understanding in Alex's eyes of the situation, and he gives a subtle nod. A passerby who noticed the "attack" on Alex stops and asks if everything's all right. Tristan gives her one last look, and turns to look at the concerned citizen and replies, "Everything is not what it seems."

And he disappears quickly around the corner, leaving Alex, still holding a hand over her aching lips, crying her eyes out. One part of her feeling empty, and another part kept screaming inside for Tristan to come back.

* * *

**Mmmh yeah, so for those who _might_ be thinking it: Yes, Alex _is_ eating for two. No, she's "technically" not pregnant, and Tristan ain't the father. Confused? Don't worry, keep with me and all will be made clear eventually. Everything that happened here is important. Everything _in _here is important. Yes, that includes the chicken. But don't ask, seriously. About the chicken, I mean. But do please review!**

**Please. Really.**

**And yeah, totally dropped some song titles sung by Selena Gomez in there. Two songs at least. Anyone caught it?**


	14. Chapter 13: The Soul-Sister

**Author's Yak-Yak:** _I bet with how often I update my chapters, y'all probably think I don't have a life, right? Well considering that whenever I'm told to "Get a life", my general response is that I'll need to hit the nearest merchant for all the HP Potions I can get, you might be right._

_So about the chapter title, it's actually a reference to Harper. Realistically, when you practically have only one friend in your life, that friend is more than likely to become someone you'd consider to be closer sometimes than even blood. A soulmate of sorts. Hence, Soul-Sister. Total tribute to Harper, Alex's BFF._

_Thanks to **WizKid** for reviewing and complimenting. You have given me a swollen head. And just for you: Tristan's the dad!_

_Just kidding._

_Also thanks to **JustGo8767**, **amillipede **and **Anneloesj12** for reviewing and guessing at the song titles. **amillipede** is the winner! Your prize is: This chapter! :P_

_Thanks to **Skittymon** for reading and reviewing too._

_Enjoy your read, and do please review. Thank you._

**Deceptive Disclaimer:** _I am the undisputed owner of Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to it. I am unquestionably free to do whatever I wish to the show therefore, and no one can tell me otherwise._

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Soul-Sister**

Alex stays hidden throughout the following morning in her room. She didn't want to tell her family anything about what happened between her and Tristan until she is sure she can keep herself more emotionally contained. She'd snuck into the family loft from the other entrance rather than the restaurant, because she didn't want to face her eager parents, nor did she want to explain how badly it had gone. She understood the situation, but she wasn't confident that her family would. Justin might just take off after Tristan thinking he'd hurt his little sister somehow. Well, he did, but that didn't mean Alex wanted Tristan beaten to a pulp by magic-controlled two-by-fours. _He's already got his family problems to take care of._

Since she was actually still banned from helping out in the substation, she didn't have to face anyone until late evening. Alex had not left her bedroom since coming back, and when she didn't respond to her phone or calls from downstairs to have dinner, Theresa came up, and found her daughter wrapped up in blankets on the bed. "_Mija_?" She said, "What's wrong? When did you get back?"

"I don't feel well…" Alex said, and it wasn't a complete lie. Theresa knew there was more to it, though, and she could see that her daughter had been crying. But she was understanding enough to let her explain more when Alex was ready. So she leaves her to rest, and the following day, on Sunday, the family went to church without Alex, giving her more time to recover and collect herself. She didn't realize though that she wasn't alone in the house.

* * *

Alex, still in her light pink cotton pajamas and soft fur cloth boots which she wears only in the house, noiselessly makes her way down the spiral stairway into the family loft. She shuffles over to the refrigerator first, and opens the freezer. There are two things she wants to do. First, clean the freezer of any Rocky Roads available, and pop in a nice movie. She needs a distraction. She spots two tubs of Rocky Road, exact same flavor. Grabbing both, and a spoon, she makes her way to the sofa. After setting the tubs on the coffee table, she approaches the large TV and bends over to sort through a number of DVDs. She spots the movie she wants and pops the disc into the player and turns on the TV. She goes back to the sofa, grabs one tub of Rocky Road and settles back into her seat to watch '_A Walk To Remember'._

Amazingly, she has never seen this film before, but it is one of her mother's favorites. She chalks it up to her 'Old Alex' persona, being too cool for touchy-feely movies, prefering to drop dead than to watch such a film. Yet here she is, now watching it to the finish, with two tubs of Rocky Road to consume. Whilst immersing herself into the show, the girl is unaware of a lone pair of eyes watching her quietly from the stairs. Harper didn't follow the rest of the Russos to church either, suspecting that Alex wouldn't, after the way she behaved the day before. Seating herself on the staircase, she just observes as Alex easily empties the first tub by the first half of the show.

Alex begins to relate to the show in many ways, though in some other ways she does too yet does not realize. She empathized with both Landon and Jamie, the characters in the show, and felt the pang when it becomes clear that Jamie is very ill. "Why is there always something to take away one from the other?" She whines to herself, not realizing Harper is listening. The young wizard sniffles and stuffs her face with more ice cream. _I hope there's a miracle at the end of this show..._Alex thinks, not knowing the end yet, and starts on her second tub. When the show ends however, the girl is crying audibly, relating what happens at the end roughly to herself. "That is _so_ unfair!" She screams. _Why couldn't they be together till the end? Overcome everything and have a _real_ miracle happen?! _She sighs and buries her face into the palms of her hands.

Harper rises from her place and heads upstairs. She has seen enough.

* * *

"Harper...?" Alex enters her room to find her best and only friend sitting in the center of her soft bed.

Harper stares impassively at Alex, and points to the edge of the bed, and says, "Sit."

Perhaps it is the way she is looking at her, or the unusual calmness, like a calm before the storm in Harper that causes Alex to fearfully obey and she quickly seats herself crosslegged at the spot pointed out by Harper. The redhead folds her arms over her chest and just looks Alex in the eyes, and the two gazed at each other in uneasy silence. _Harper is eerie!_ Alex thinks, _I've never seen her look so calm and so...angry?_

"Talk." Is all Harper says and throws the imaginary ball into Alex's court.

_Talk?_ She is initally unable to understand what Harper wants her to talk about, but her brain reluctantly catches on. Her lips move by themselves, without volume, then slowly, her voice returns. "He just left...after our first ever date. Family problems or something like that..."

And the girl starts to go into the lengthy details of the previous day. Her explanations are chaotic, going from the ending, to the start, and then to the middle, then back to the start, in no particular order. Tears flow freely, and through it all, Harper remains expressionless, arms folded, serenely patient, but utterly unresponsive in any way. "Did it really matter at all...?" Alex whimpers, "I...I think he does love me, but like...I don't know, I guess he was kind of stuck or something...when I asked him to deliberately hurt me...he did it only because...because I asked him to. He would do anything for me, but he can't stay either."

She sighs, staring at the ceiling. "I feel...as if I want to wait for him, but I don't know, I mean, no guarantees, and then there's this whole...ohh! I don't know...Mason?" Her mind is all over the place, and she could feel a headache coming on, which is strange, since she'd already taken a Potion of Rejuvenation just a day ago, and the effect of those things can last for a week and a half. Other aches slowly start growing steadily, in her left shoulder and neck, her legs, and her left hand is beginning to feel heavier, more sluggish. Harper finally moves, unfolding her arms and rises to her knees, shuffling over in that position to draw closer to Alex, who notices movement, and watches expectantly. She half-hopes for a hug from her best friend, her closest companion and the only girl of her age whom she can talk to and absolutely trusts. But a hug is not what she gets.

Harper draws back her right hand and delivers a slap across Alex's face. "OW! Harper...!" Alex clasps the reddening flesh on her left cheek with her own hand, though she is more surprised than hurt.

"SNAP OUT OF IT ALEX!" Harper shouts, causing Alex to jump backwards and land unceremoniously on her butt. She looks up at Harper from her new position on the floor. Harper points at her with a finger, "Your changes are going too far! You're no longer yourself!"

"R-really?" Alex looks uncertainly at her friend.

"You see?! The fact that you're questioning it already proves the difference! Where's your confidence? Why haven't you turned me into a chicken yet? I just slapped you."

"Harper...I wouldn't turn you into a chicken ever, even if this is the first time you've hit me."

"Yes you would." Harper looks blankly. "What if we needed to hunt worms for some magical reason or another..."

"Harper, we just use Max for that!"

"Oh...right. Nevermind. But the fact still stands: You're not yourself anymore. And I still think you're using the Magic Marker or something. Maybe you swallowed it!"

Alex sighs, "Not you too..." She drops her hands, leaving them on either side of her. "First Justin, now you. I mean, _no one _else is as upset as you two with my wanting to be a better person. Why is that? Why are the both of you the most opposed to it?"

Harper's expression softens a little, "Changing for the better is not the problem. But when you let yourself become a wreck just because some unappreciative jerk leaves you - I don't care that he has the best reason in the world - and you start watching your mother's favorite movies _and_ you eat both tubs of my Rocky Road, then we've got a problem..."

Alex gasps, "Those were yours? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll buy you some more."

"Use your magic."

"What?"

"Use your magic to make replacements and have them appear in the freezer."

Alex frowns, "Harper, that's using magic very selfishly, not to mention lazy."

Harper nods, "It's also the Alex Russo way."

"Maybe before, but not now. I don't want to do that! I'll walk even if I have only one leg, and I'll use money I earned to buy a replacement."

Harper scowls, "Don't make me hit you again..."

"No!" Alex leaps up and lunges at Harper, grabbing her in a tight hug. Harper flails helplessly and then freezes.

"Alex, let go. It's kinda hard to hit you from this position!"

"That's the idea! Don't hit me again please. I'm already feeling nauseous enough."

"Nauseous?" Harper pushes Alex back, "Alex, how bad is it now?"

Alex tries to raise her left hand, but seems to have difficulty, and then uses her right hand to brush stray locks of hair from her face. "How bad is...what...now?"

"You're sick." Came the flat reply. "Don't lie to your best friend now, Alex. You're all about honesty, right? Your new way is to be truthful. How bad is your sickness?"

Alex sighs and leans back, settling herself comfortably back on her bed and pulling her knees up to herself. _Great, so much for not letting people worry about me__. But I shouldn't be sick...I just took a Potion of Rejuvenation! That's like a super healing potion._ "I don't think I'm sick. I went to check with a doctor. Nothing. I should be fit as can be. And...and..." She glances at Harper, who is watching expectantly. "...well, I've been taking potions for the last two weeks. They kind of work...but maybe strong emotional stimulation reduces its effectiveness, so I'm feeling all the things coming back."

"Aching left shoulder, bleeding nose, leg cramps, weakened left arm, major migraines and nausea?" Harper asks with one eyebrow raised. When Alex nods her head slowly, she silently slides off the bed and marches for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Justin, and your parents." Harper explains truthfully.

"No, don't!" Alex stumbles off her bed to grab Harper's arm, but misses by a mile and grabs the doorhandle instead. _This'll do._ She presses herself against the door and leans back as hard as she can against the frame. "Please Harper, don't!"

The redhead glares at the quivering girl before her. "Move aside, Alex."

"No! I'm not moving." Alex frustratedly runs her hands through her hair, and drops her left hand quickly, "Don't you get it? I'm always upsetting people, always ruining things, always messing up. Just once...let me deal with this without bringing anyone into it."

"Alex..." Harper takes her friend by the shoulders, and there is a look of serious concern in her eyes, "...don't _you_ get it? I'm not doing this to get you in trouble. I'm doing it because I care for you. If you'd asked me this in any of our other "adventures", or problems, I might have agreed. But you're getting more ill by the minute, and that scares me. I don't want to lose you to something we may know nothing about. Can you guarantee to me that magic is not involved in what's happening to you?"

"There's no magic in this. I'm sure of it!" Alex pleads hopefully, "The only time I've ever used magic now is to just help out Mr. Laritate and Mr. Peterson."

"The homeless guy who lives near here?"

"Yeah..."

Harper nods, but the look of worry on her face does not go away. "Look, I get that, it's great. But something _is_ wrong, and I really think we should tell your family."

"Harper-nnngh!" Alex suddenly keels over and drops to all fours.

"Alex!" She grabs at her friend, and then leaps back when Alex starts glowing in a bright golden light.

The young wizard's face is contorted in anguish, as she starts to form double images of herself, close to each other, but in two places at once. "AAAAAHHH!" She screams and finally collapses as the image distortions stop. And Harper races back to Alex's side.

"Alex? Alex!" Harper gently shakes her friend, who moans weakly.

"H-Harper...p-please help me..."

"...I'll get your parents and Justin now."

"No! Nnh...no, please, just help me to the bathroom...now...please...!"

Harper sighs and half-carries her...much-lighter-than-expected best friend over to the bathroom, somewhat aided by Alex herself who seemed to desperately want to get along quickly. And as soon as they made it there, Alex reaches over to the toilet bowl and throws up. Harper helps to hold her long wavy curls back, and her eyes widen in horror as she sees what Alex is throwing up. She might actually have preferred seeing lunch being thrown up. "Oh my gosh..." she whispers, "...that is a lot of blood."

When she is done, Alex manages to pull herself back and lean against the side of the wall. Harper's mind is visibly racing, her eyes frantic. "Alex...this is...this is too scary. You _really_ need help! You're vomiting blood and who knows what else. We've got to tell your parents."

"All right..." Alex relents. "Just...just help me up. We'll go."

As Harper picks Alex up from the floor, the latter suddenly collapses back, and nearly pulls Harper on top of her. "Ah! Whoa...I feel...dizzy." And the pendant begins glowing in a sickly yellow hue, Harper's eyes catch the glowing.

"Y'know, you've never taken that thing off for a long time." Harper reaches for it slowly, "And the way it's glowing, I'd say that's pretty magical."

_You too?_ Alex sighs, "Yeah, that's what Justin thought too, he was wondering about it, but here...take a look for yourself. It's just a fancy accessory." She reaches up with her right hand to try and remove the pendant from herself. The moment her hand touches the chain, she feels all her strength leave her, and the effort to remove it suddenly becomes a severe struggle, as her face scrunches up, "C'mon...get off!" She mutters, and finally throws herself forward and somehow half slides the chain over her head and off her. Without lifting her head up from the floor, she half lifts the very heavy pendant to Harper. "Just...pick it...up."

Harper slowly takes the glowing pendant from Alex's hand, and holds it up. Immediately it glows brighter, and light flows from itself into Harper, creating a brief flash in her eyes, though with her face still pressed into the floor, Alex doesn't see this. Harper struggles for a brief second, her mouth agape in shock, and then her expression changes into her usual happy crazy self. "It's a pretty pendant!" She declares, "You should keep on wearing it."

Noticing that Alex cannot even raise herself or her hands to take back the pendant, Harper helpfully slips the chain back over Alex's neck and easily lifts her friend to prop her back against the wall. Alex gives Harper a wan smile. Due to losing blood, she looked a lot paler now. "It's the only thing that feels comfortable on me." She says, then with Harper's help, they moved back into her bedroom, where she has Harper retrieve a spare Potion of Strength which she had prepared for the following week and quaffs it immediately, giving herself some of the much needed strength so she can move on her own, though its effects seem to be less effective. _Could it be like a drug? Where constant use diminishes its effectiveness?_ She wonders.

"Alex?" Harper says, bringing her out of her wondering, and makes her look her best friend in the eye. "I'm sorry it didn't work out after all with Tristan. But maybe you should take that as a sign that you weren't meant to be."

Alex nods numbly, "I guess...but there's a part of me..." She pats her heart with a hand, "...that feels like I still want him back no matter how hopeless it is. I don't know..."

Harper grips Alex again, "Look, this nice you must have its limits. You can't just completely shift over and start caring for everyone else but yourself. You need to look after you too, and sometimes, that means doing what's best for you, not what's best for someone else who obviously doesn't even want to be with you against all odds." She leans close to the girl. "Sometimes, you should just be true to yourself and be who you are, not what people want you to be. In the end, they'll come around. Especially your family. I'm sure you know they love you no matter what, as do I."

Alex smiles and hugs Harper tightly, "Thanks, Harper. I'm really glad to have you in my life. But I change, because I want to make it easier for people to live with me. I think I owe everyone that much, especially you."

"Aww, it's okay!" Harper blushes, "I am still going to be your bestest best friend!"

They hug again, then Harper pulls back to look Alex over, "Still, you do look kinda pale, even after that drink you took. We should at least talk to Justin..."

"No, Harper, what were we talking about the whole time?" Alex sighs, "Trust me, I'll be all right. I'll take care of this on my own, and no one needs to worry about me, okay? Promise you won't tell anyone." And she raises her right pinky finger towards Harper.

Initially, Harper looks like she's about to protest, but her eyes flash a bright blue for a split second, and Alex doesn't appear to notice this. After a moment of thinking, Harper quickly wraps her own pinky finger around Alex's. "Promise, but you better take care of it, okay?"

"I will. Now let's go shopping! We're getting you four tubs of Rocky Road, and...well, whatever else you feel like doing!"

"Yay, okay!" Harper hops off the bed when a strange and eerie howl pierces the late evening air, loud enough to penetrate even through Alex's closed bedroom window. "What was that...?"

"I don't know," Alex replies and clambers off her bed, joining Harper at the window to look out into the darkening view beyond. Pushing the window open, the two gaze outside, straining their ears to see if they can hear the sound again. Almost immediately, another howl is heard, and this time with the window open, more clearly. "It doesn't sound like a dog. Almost like a...man." Both girls fail to notice a pair of gleaming yellow eyes watching from the roof opposite of the Russo family building.

"It's kinda creepy..." Harper says, "...maybe we should stay indoors."

"No, Harper. First of all, I think I could use a little fresh air, secondly, we're going out so you can do some stuff I never let you do while you're with me, and thirdly, if anything bad happens..." she waves her right hand around, index finger pointing upwards and glowing with magical energy.

"Hmm, yeah, okay." Harper nods. The two dress up and head out, on the way stopping briefly in the lair so Alex can make herself a quick Rejuvenation Potion to take on the go. Like the Strength Potion, Alex notices the effectiveness has diminished.

After that, two giggling girls are out the door, followed from the rooftops by a shadowed figure with yellow eyes.

* * *

**How diabolical! That dastardly pendant has struck again! First Justin, now Alex's Soul-Sister. Is _nothing_ immune to its influence?! How will anyone save Alex now? Is there anyone left who can see through the vile trickery and save Alex before it's too late? Clearly it can protect itself, rendering Alex oblivious to what it's doing to her, and also masking its evil from even the strongest willed people, especially those closest to Alex.**

**Stay tuned to find out more in the next chapter of "The Pendant of Aérùen"!**

**Also, I just watched The Wizards Return: Alex VS Alex. I couldn't help but notice that some ideas in that show seem to mirror my FanFic! Namely the part where Alex decides to try and make herself into a better person, and then Alex decides to wear something only Harper would wear! O_O**

**Makes me wonder, since I came up with this FanFic way before the movie was released, if Todd J. Greenwald had actually looked at my FanFic and thought to borrow the ideas from there. .**


	15. Chapter 14: Remedies

**Author's Talk:** Thank you thank you thank you so much, **amillipede**, **WizKid**, **heart dreamsareinfinity**, **ExodusofDreams,** **agirlgeek144 **and** musicforeverluver** for your reviews! You all really made this writer very happy. **WizKid**, I'm not British, though I wish I am, but unfortunately, I'm out of this world.

In this chapter, the title kind of says it all. It's a bit fast-paced in the sense that I'll be going through time quite quickly as it mostly involves everyone letting down their guard about Alex's change, as by now, it has more or less settled in that Alex has vastly improved and changed in nature, but Alex is still doing her level best to conceal how sick she really is, and now turns to other wizards outside of her family for help. Another Original Character is about to make an entrance. Please say hello.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Politically Incorrect Disclaimer:** I'm totally, absolutely, undisputedly the true owner of Wizards of Waverly Place and all products related to it, so I can write and say whatever I want with regards to the story, and that's a fact, Jack!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**** Remedies**

"Restoring all as it was before, make Alex able to do much more!" Angeline giggles and flicks her glowing wand at Alex. Light flies out from the tip of the wand and strikes her, turning her body aglow. She shivers and flinches as the magic flows from her friend into her, and she can feel all the aches and pains dissipate once more. _Uhh...Angeline always leaves strange effects with her healing!_ She thinks.

Clicking her tongue, Alex opens and closes her mouth a few times before speaking, "Why do all your healing spells seem to leave a sugary taste in my mouth?"

"Oh I did that." Angeline replies, hands clasped behind her back, and shifting her upper torso from left to right in a cute way, "It's always better when it tastes sweet!" She giggles and then stuffs her wand back into the left sleeve of her fuzzy pink sweater. She scampers alongside Alex as they leave the quiet corner of the school and head back to the lockers.

For more than a month now, the Potions of Strength and Rejuvenation had been progressively losing their effectiveness, and so Alex turned to alternative means to recovering her strength and concealing her fading health. Her primary motive for dabbling in deceptiveness was inspired by a desire not to let others worry, because while her unexplainable illness may be growing more and more worse, she was confident it would eventually kick, and she doesn't want anybody to be worrying themselves over her (She also wants that lousy ban from helping out at the Substation to be lifted. Her mother _still_ refuses to let her help and insists she rest the minute she gets home. An inspiring and acceptable notion if she were still a lazy, irresponsible girl) when it'll turn out to be just a bad case of Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.

Initially, she turned to T.J. Taylor, an academically challenged and reckless young wizard with even less caution with how he uses magic and certainly a weaker moral compass than even Alex. Considering how their last conversation went, it took no small amount of effort on Alex's part to convince him to help her, but sweet talking, being nice and generally helpful to him in school eventually wore down his hostility. Then she discovers Stevie Nichols, though that was more by chance than anything else. Significantly more intelligent and willy, she was also particularly dangerous, and while she was happy to help Alex with her health issues, she demanded a high price in return: join a young wizards revolution to help overload the Power Transfer Chamber so that all wizards will get to keep their powers forever. But through Alex's patience, kindness and a hefty amount of diplomatic verbalizing, she persuades Stevie to call off the revolution, and even surrender her powers to her brother, Warren, as she was supposed to. Though Stevie promises that she will eventually regain her powers somehow.

That is how Alex met Angeline Jacobs. The bright, bubbly and overly optimistic young wizard made a stark contrast with Stevie or T.J. Taylor, who bore ulterior motives. Angeline had been witlessly recruited into the revolution, but Stevie only allowed her to stay because the sweet young girl pretty much agreed with anything Stevie said, as long as they don't hurt people or deny her candy. Stevie most likely lied to the girl about what the whole revolution was about. The reason for her personality is supposedly from a remarkable incident when she was still a baby. A half-elven fairy had been wounded and whilst trying to cast a spell to heal herself, took compassion on Angeline, who was dying of a terrible fever. So instead, she merged her own dying soul with the baby, and it resulted in a fully healthy Angeline, with a new lease on life and a significantly more bubbly outlook than she might have once had, being that part of her soul is now a half-elven fairy. Two extremely bubbly beings inside one body, it _will_ have an undeniable effect on the girl. She was the best person to help Alex and held no ulterior motive for helping, she loves to help, for as long as she can. That is said because, being the third out of four children, Angeline had absolute confidence that she will lose in her Family Wizard Tournament. Her brother, the eldest in the family, has the highest chance of winning, and Angeline knew she will lose because she will be too busy cheering her siblings on. No doubt she's a strange one. But Alex wonders if her being merged with an elf and a fairy might actually allow her to have powers of her own even if she loses.

"Will you join me for lunch today?" Angeline asks Alex as they entered the school, bringing the latter out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, uh...yeah, maybe...I mean, I guess I'll see how it goes? Because I want to talk to Mr. Laritate first about some other projects I'd like to join." Alex smiles.

"Okay, but you and Harper should join me when you can." She raises up a transparent plastic bag full of colorful looking things, "I've got candies!"

"Seriously, do you eat only candies?" Alex looks in amazement at the large amount of sweets in that one bag. Angeline pops one into her mouth and closes her eyes, lost in sugary bliss.

"It's soooo sweet. Just like you!" She hugs Alex abruptly and then hops backwards in a cute way. In fact, almost everything Angeline does is cute. One must suppress the powerful urge to pat her on the head. Not that she minds being patted.

Harper joins the two and Angeline turns to her, "Hi Harper!" She casually reaches out and strokes a lock of Harper's red curls, "You're so pretty."

"Aww, thanks Angel!" Harper blushes and grins.

Alex just smiles at her friends, then takes a good look at Angeline. She is no eyesore herself, being of Asian Indian descent, she has the whole exotic air about her, and she has the most amazing wavy black hair which she grows to quite a length, going all the way down her back, and usually braided...with candy stuck all over it. _Okay, the girl needs something besides all that sugar._ "You know what? I think I'll join you for lunch after all, but uh...let's all get...soup!"

"Ooooh soup!" Angeline bounces up and down happily, "I love soup! I hear they have cream chicken and mushroom today. MUSHROOMS!" And with that, she hops, skips and jumps the rest of the way into class. Some students pause to watch the girl in adoration. Part of her charm again. No one can hate Angeline Jacobs, it is simply impossible.

Harper grins at Alex, "Well, you're looking much better now. Did you take something?"

"You could...say that." Alex replies thoughtfully.

* * *

Mason looks longingly at Alex, who is oblivious to watching eyes, and deep in conversation with her best friend, Harper. He is so engrossed in his own watching of her that he fails to notice someone approaching him, a rare occurrence.

"Mason Greyback." Tristan says simply.

Mason jerks back in surprise, and finds himself facing a fairly imposing looking young man. He is much taller, with the most intense green eyes a human could possibly have, and a firm jawline that makes it look like it won't take much effort for him to scowl. It isn't clear what he wants, the way he is looking at Mason, but it seems as if he is troubled. After some time of just looking each other up and down, Mason asks, "Do I know you?"

"Not likely, not in this lifetime anyhow." Came the cryptic reply, though Mason could detect a similar accent to his own, and Tristan adds, "We might have bumped into each other back in England, but I doubt it would have been anything worth remembering...until now. Tristan von Adler." He puts out his hand to shake with Mason, who accepts it whilst keeping his eyes locked on Tristan's.

"Von Adler...It _does_ sound familiar." Mason appears to start thinking back, but Tristan waves his hand dismissively.

"It's irrelevant, what you might remember." He gently leads Mason a little ways off, so as to gain some semblance of privacy and discretion, while keeping Alex and Harper within view. "I have lingered here too long already as it is, but I felt it important to ensure Alex will be well taken care of before I depart."

When Tristan brings up Alex, Mason snaps his finger and points at him, "Now I know why your name sounds so familiar. You're Alex's boyfriend!"

Tristan sighs, "You may want to add an 'ex' in there before boyfriend, mate. Haven't been together for more than a month, circumstances being what they are..."

"What do you mean?" Mason asks, but Tristan is already looking over at Alex, still oblivious to her surrounding and having a enjoyable conversation with her best friend. Mason joins him and both men watch the girl for some time. Tristan eventually turns back, but finds Mason is still looking at her. Watching his expression and his gaze, and he smirks.

"You care for her a lot." He says, bringing Mason out of his thoughts. "That much is obvious to me."

"Well, yes, I do care for her...but...why did you two break up?"

"Family issues back home. One I'm not likely coming back from...which is why I'm allowed some time to think it through." He glances over at Mason, "Unfortunately, I've delayed as long as I can, but my decision is still ultimately one and the same. I must go, and I can never be with Alex."

Mason claps Tristan on the shoulder, "Well, I really sympathize with you, mate."

"No you don't." He replies dryly.

"You're right, I don't."

Tristan grins, "And in that, I take comfort. You have in you a strength I did not have, and thusly, I have lost my chance forever." He turns to take one last look at Alex, but quickly turns his face away when she glances over at them. He faces Mason instead, "Take care of her, Greyback. I may no longer be with her, but I still care for her." He holds Mason by both shoulders, "And really pay attention to her. Everything is not what it seems. She may look fine on the outside, but you will need to protect her."

Mason frowns, "What is it you're not telling me, Tristan?"

Instead of answering the question, Tristan claps him on the shoulder and bids him, "Good hunting, my friend. Use your senses and stay alert, and think your choices through before acting on them."

Mason's eyes widen at what Tristan is implying, but the man doesn't give him a chance to grab him and demand an explanation. He slips away into the crowd, disappearing from sight within seconds. After fruitlessly looking around himself, he comes up with nothing, then turns and notices that Alex is now alone, taking things out of her locker. Smiling, Mason doesn't hesitate any longer and approaches her.

When Alex shuts her locker, she is greeted Mason's face leaning on the adjacent locker, "Oh my gosh, Mason!" She blurts out in surprise, almost dropping her books. _Wait a minute..._she thinks, "Hey, where's your friend?"

Mason looks back to where he was earlier, "Who, Tristan?"

Alex frowns, "Tristan? No, Tristan's not a blond. He has dark hair, which your friend definitely didn't have. Besides, he left for England like a whole month ago."

"Uhm...Alex, he didn't..."

"I think I'd rather not talk about Tristan anymore..." she interrupts, "...it's hard enough as it is." _I still wish he was here, and yet, I also am glad for Mason being here...what is wrong with me?!_ "Sorry, I guess I didn't catch a good glimpse, I thought it was a guy with blond hair. Did you want something?"

Mason smiles, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..."

"No you're not."

"...well that's good then." He scratches the back of his head, "See, our last tea date didn't go too well."

"You mean when I fainted and panicked the entire family?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Alex laughs, "I know, totally my bad. I'm much better now, though."

"I for one am glad to hear that," Mason beams, "So I was wondering if we could make up for that last botched meeting with..."

"Yes."

"Hear me out, Alex, it'll be great! I was thinking we could go to this really nice place. I mean I know and understand if you're still hurting, but I think it's time that you..."

"Mason..." Alex giggles, "...I said yes." And she playfully pushes him a little, but Mason's eyes fill with mild worry when it becomes obvious she has far less strength than she appears to have. "But...can you give me a little time? Say, a week?"

"Sure."

"I know it's a bit unlike me. Normally I'm the one who likes to do things right then and there, but I think I just need a little time this round. But it'll definitely be..."

"Alex..." Mason grins, "...you can take all the time you want. I'm just glad you said yes, I mean I wasn't sure at first, but I was really afraid you'd say no."

"Oh..." Alex rubs her temples then smiles, "...I guess we both could use lessons in paying attention."

"No harm done. So I'll see you later?"

The bell rings, and Alex watches as Mason cringes, "Yeah, I'm having lunch with Harper and Angeline. You should join us. Maybe bring some meat along, because I want to see if Angeline has ever tasted meat."

Mason thinks about that, clearly wondering what that was all about, then nods and points at Alex with both hands, "I'll definitely do that." And they both part ways, heading to their respective classes.

* * *

Later, after school, Alex takes a longer route home. In fact, she took a cab ride, to go over to a particularly prominent apartment, to just wander around for a while. When she stops in front of the doors that lead into the building, she mentally kicks herself. _Why am I getting so hung up on him?! He left me, I should move on. And then there's Mason._

_Forget Mason, focus on Tristan._

_What?_

Alex sighs, _Great, I think I'm losing it officially. I just had an argument with myself in my own head._ Then she hears a chicken clucking at her feet. Looking down, she spots a small golden bantam rooster pecking at her boots. "Arky?" She looks around wonderingly. _Now who else would happen to own a golden bantam rooster in this city? Yep...no one._ She bends down and picks up the small fowl, bringing it to eye level. "Your owner around?"

Arky shakes his head.

"You mean he just left you behind?! To fend for yourself in the most aggressive city in the world?!"

Arky nods his head.

"And I'm talking to a chicken...yup..." She tucks the bird under one arm, making sure it's comfortable, "...I have officially lost it."

Arky nods his head.

* * *

"Welcome home, _mija_." Theresa says with a smile, until she notices the clock, "Wait, why are you home so late?! Were you at school again...what are you holding in your hands?" She finally spots Arky the Rooster clucking away in Alex's palms.

"Uhm..." Alex wondered how to explain this, "...this...is a...bantam chicken. Isn't he cute?"

Theresa strokes her chin thoughtfully, and is about to say something when Jerry comes out and sees the chicken. He immediately exclaims, "Hey, is that dinner?"

Arky squawks in alarm, and Alex shifts the chicken away, half covering it protectively, "No! Arky is not for dinner!" Her voice chimes in panic. From behind her, Arky pokes his head out and gazes warily at the Waverly Substation chef.

"She named it already!" Theresa groans and throws her hands up in the air, then she turns to look at her husband, "Well, good luck trying to tell her no, she can't keep it."

Jerry looks helplessly back and forth between his wife and only daughter. He knew he isn't going to win this.

Justin, Zeke, Max and Harper come descending down the spiral staircase and walk over when they see Alex...and the chicken.

"Cool, a bird." Max says.

"There's something familiar about that chicken." Harper comments, stroking her chin.

"Hey, you got a cool pet project going on!" Zeke exclaims.

Justin just gestures wildly at the rooster, "Is no one wondering how weird this is?!"

Arky crows loudly.

* * *

Obviously, regardless of anything said, Alex is keeping the rooster. She already had a tiny little coop handmade for it, and at lunchtime the next day, Zeke has prepared a meal for the entire Russo family and Harper. Arky is standing on the backrest of Alex's chair, looking over her shoulder when Zeke proudly marches in with a large covered tray.

"So," he starts explaining, "I was studying some Asian cooking, right? And I found all the ingredients to make this delicious meal. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, _Ayam Kari Pedas_!" And he flips open the cover.

The family applaud for Zeke and he lays the tray in the middle of the table.

"What's it mean in english, Zeke?" Jerry asks.

"Oh, I think it translates to spicy chicken curry." And just then, a chicken drumstick surfaces in the curry. Arky sees this, and its eyes roll up into their sockets, and it promptly collapses on its side, unconscious.

* * *

**Yeah I know what you're thinking. Filler chapter, and oh my! Tristan is _still_ around! What a mystery! Had to bring Zeke in, because he's just so much fun. And you guys thought you'd seen the last of the werechicken, right? How wrong you were! More Mason for you Mason-o-holics in this chapter, so you can be happy for that. For those of you who were having violent thoughts and hoping for Mason to bite Tristan's head off...well, sorry to disappoint, but I really don't think Tristan looks good without a head. And believe me, he needs it for what's coming.**

**This is not a filler chapter under any circumstance. I feel everything that was written needed to be said. And more revelations are made here. Some of you must definitely be figuring some things out now about Tristan too. But I think I'm going to keep the suspense going for one more chapter, then I'll spill the beans...maybe.**

**Oh and a chicken nodding or shaking its head in response to Alex's queries? You _really_ should pay attention to that fact and start wondering...**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please add a review before you leave. It's not that hard to make a comment. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15: On The Run

**Author's Soliloquy:** Thanks **amillipede**, **WizKid**, **agirlgeek144**, **heart dreamsareinfinity**, **Bra-Kayla Luver4eva** and **Pumpkin-love33** for reviewing. I would like to request some feedback on what you've seen on the story so far, and to know your thoughts on them. Do feel free to share. :)

The next chapter kind of has a double meaning. Now it may seem extremely rushed, but I have a perfectly good reason: Repetitiveness. Pretty much all that you've seen is Alex becoming nice, and yes, we have introduced some interesting characters and such (has anyone noticed Angeline?) but this chapter will literally be on the run through several months which will bring us into Season 4. The time has come to move this story onwards, and focus more on the coming battles, which I'm sure some of us have been waiting for. Lots of magic and lightning shall be seen soon.

Enjoy.

**Genuinely Unreal Disclaimer:** If there are doubts that I am the owner of Wizards of Waverly Place and all its products, allow me to put those doubts to rest. I _am_ the undisputed owner of Wizards of Waverly Place. 'Nuff zed!

* * *

**Chapter 15: On The Run**

**Two months ago...**

Alex sits on the couch in her bedroom, twirling her wand in the air mindlessly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. For some time now, she has been wondering about a definite and growing phenomena in her life, besides the ever-worsening illness, which is getting so bad, she now has to have Angeline performing the healing spells on an almost daily basis. But now there is something new. It started about a month back, while she and Harper were playing with Arky, she glanced into her reflection in the mirror, and noticed how her eyebrows appeared somewhat pointed at the edges, and her ears looked pointed too, but when she felt her ears, they still felt round and normal, but the reflection persisted in its imagery. Over the ongoing weeks since, she has been finding that reflection to appear with growing frequency. It also began to manifest some independence as just yesterday, while standing in front of the vanity mirror, the pointy-eared reflection blinked of her own accord, when Alex clearly didn't, and then the lips quivered, as if she were trying to speak, and again, Alex had made no movement.

It also occurred to her that lately there were times when there was definitely thoughts entering her mind that was not her own. And more often than ever, she was feeling herself literally being torn in two, and having feelings for two men, except now she was certain one set of feelings is not her own... her mind drifted for a while, and she leaned her head back on the backrest of the couch, enjoying the softness, and fighting the sensations growing within her that warned of another excruciating time. Lately, the visual distortions that seems to pull her into two places at the same time have been growing and lasting longer, giving her immense pain so great she can't even scream. Once, it even knocked her out and she woke up late in the morning.

When she opens her eyes, she notices that the shadows in her room had moved a little, and she realizes she'd fallen asleep. Shaking her head, she looks at her reflection in the mirror, and what she sees makes her go grow cold inside. She is sitting on her couch, but her reflection is standing, and looking at her.

"Who be you?!" The reflection asks, her voice has a strong accent and a musical lilt, but she sounds furious. "Why do you have my body and my face? What have you done to me?"

"Wha...I...I..." Alex stammers, shocked and a little frightened, even though the reflection didn't sound too angry, she felt small, and fears she will faint if the reflection steps through the mirror.

The girl in the mirror, looking almost exactly like her, except for the pointed ears and slightly upraised eyebrows, plants her fists on her hips and glares, "How dreadful. A thief of my body and one who stutters. What other damages have you done to m...MY EARS!" She stares in horror at Alex, touching her own, and then grows confused. "I can feel them...but yours are like a human's. Explain yourself!"

"I did not steal your body..." Alex manages to calmly reply. She slides off the couch and slowly approaches the mirror, not certain yet that her reflection won't just step out and try strangling her. "...I am Alexandra Margarita Russo, born August 10th, 1992, the second of three children, and..." she gestures at her own body, "...the true owner of this body. You on the other hand...appear to be a very confused visitor."

"I know that name...Russo." The reflection pauses to think. _That's a good sign, I hope..._Alex worries that the reflection might be irrational. One night she had heard thoughts screaming at her that she wants Tristan, and kept wondering aloud in her head who Mason is. "There is a wizard going around by that name. He certainly is intriguing for a human."

_He?_

"Who are you?" Alex asks, and the reflection looks up, seemingly brought out of her thoughts. But when the reflection looks up, Alex finds herself, in a mirrored position, and she realizes that the elvish features are gone. No answers, and more questions now.

* * *

**Present day...**

_I need to get out more..._Alex thinks, looking at herself in the mirror. It's not that she is in bad shape - in fact, she's lost a few pounds, and is going towards the slender side - but she is beginning to think that perhaps her sickness is attributed to her lack of exercise. Maybe by doing nothing, she is making herself worse! What good would she be to anyone, then? _And Mason...he worries over me often enough as it is. He's almost as bad as..._

_...Tristan? Yes, let us speak of Tristan, and where you can find him._ Those weren't her thoughts, it was that other person's, whose name she still does not know._  
_

_Just tell me and I will leave you be!_

She does not make sense to her. A part of Alex still feels for Tristan, but she isn't sure if it is her own feelings or this other person's, sometimes, the thoughts are gentler, and kinder, and that leads Alex into sheer confusion, wondering once more which feelings and thoughts are really her own. Groaning, Alex decides it is most definitely time to stay less often in her room. If her mother won't let her help out at the Substation, fine. She'll do other things.

She resolves on a course of action and dresses for the occasion. Throwing off almost every article of clothing on herself, she begins to tear through her drawers for the appropriate attire, namely a tracksuit. That was hard to find because before, this type of clothing would _never_ be worn by her. In fact, this isn't hers, but Harper's, from a year ago, probably left in her room by mistake. She's going to wear it now. Next, a sports bra, then a nice big shirt. She finds a rather outsize man's shirt mixed into her clothing selection. At first, she thinks it's either Justin's or Max's, but then she remembers that last week, she and Mason were dashing through the rain after the weather botched their art-couple date. Just before they got into the substation, she and Mason kissed for the first time, sealing them as an official couple, and it was witnessed with the surprising approval of Jerry, her father. What's more? Mason not only initiated the kiss, but he has no compunctions or hesitation, to Alex's delight. They came in after that, and got a dry change of clothes. Mason borrowed a set from Justin, as he was the closest in size to him so they fit rather well. She'd kept his own clothing so she could have them washed and dried.

She pulls it up to her face and notices even after washing, it still smells strongly of him..._and he smells like a dog!_ Alex privately laughs at that thought, because even though she's sure some people might hate that, she loves his scent. So without further hesitation, she slips on the shirt, though it is a brief struggle when her left hand suddenly tried to throw the shirt off, but as it is already part of the way through, it only slipped on more quickly instead.

_Argh!_

Alex smiles again. Evidently, her unwanted mind-guest really does not like Mason, and does everything possible to take control of her body to prevent them from having intimate moments. Though it is strange that she would go this far, even trying to prevent Alex from wearing Mason's T-shirt. She likes the way the collar is so wide, that it immediately slides over her right shoulder, baring it. Glancing at herself very quickly in the vanity mirror, she is the perfect appearance of a jogger-girl, and fits a fuzzy headband over her forehead to complete the image. Before her reflection has a chance to take on a life of its own, she flees her room and heads down to the family loft. _Next part of the action plan._ Alex thinks as she trots up to Max, vegetating in front of the idiot box with Justin, and Jerry...and Harper!

"Hey Alex...uh...why are you...?" Harper asks as she "senses" her best friend's arrival and then turns to see Alex in _that_ getup, well, the questionably fashionable teen is definitely going to ask about it.

"I think it's time for a little change of pace." Alex starts explaining. Jerry and Justin turn to watch her in interest. "I can't just keep sitting around in the house. No one lets me help out anymore, and I can only bug the teachers for so much extra homework to occupy my mind." She actually does more schoolwork than _Justin now, a_nd that's saying something!

"Honey I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Jerry speaks up, slowly rising from his seat, "...based on what you're wearing, I'm taking a wild guess that you're planning to go out for a run."

"You are?" Harper pipes up with a mixture of hope and joy. _We really _have_ been stuck in here too long!_ Alex realizes.

Alex smiles and nods, "Yes Harper, _we_ are."

Jerry is now standing, along with Justin, who's walking around the sofa he was sitting on. Justin starts first, and Alex is already mentally prepared for what she's going to do. She has to prepare herself, because she hasn't used this "skill" for many months now. "Alex, while you seem fine, I'm still not sure that..."

"Daddy, can I help out at the substation?"

"Your mom will kill me. Absolutely not!"

"So your alternative plan is to coop me up in here as much as you possibly can?" She puts a slight whimper into her musical voice. Jerry and Justin whip their heads toward each other in alarm, "Until when? I go insane from four walls closing in on me?" She lets her lips quiver. She's doing this because she _is_ desperate. The talking reflection in her room is proof of growing insanity. Before long, those walls _will_ be closing in on her. "Unlike Arky, has it occurred to you I might not like being cooped up all the time?"

Arky the Rooster crows and flaps his wings whilst dashing over to stand by his other favorite person in the household, second to Max. Yes, she brought him home and saved him twice from the dinner pot, once by dad, and once by Zeke, but Max eventually took over as the favorite. Still, he runs over whenever she even mentions his name.

Meanwhile, Jerry is ready to cave. Justin not so much, but then, Justin would agree if their father agrees, so it's her father she focuses her "attack" on. "Uh..." he tries to think of something logical to say that would save himself and stop his daughter from having her way at the same time.

"Daddy, it's not like I'm asking to move out." She closes the distance between herself and Jerry, "And it's not like I'm being held prisoner here..." _even though I might as well be,_ she thinks bitterly, "...and we do go out and stuff. But I think the lack of activity is going to kill me. _Please _daddy?" She emphasizes her request by blindly trusting her father, or showing herself as such, and embraces him, burying her face in his chest. _This_ will bend him to agreeing to almost anything, and Alex feels a twang of guilt for doing this to her father._  
_

He returns her embrace and rests his chin on the top of her head. She smiles inwardly, she knew she has him. "All right honey, fine. You can go. Just, don't push yourself, okay? And you are not going to _ever_ do this alone..."

"Oh don't worry!" Alex quickly pipes up. Just then, Nancy Lukey opens the yellow door and walks in, smiling cheerily.

"Hey guys, Alex, Mr. Russo, Max." She greets everyone before trying to plop herself down on the sofa next to Max, but somehow she manages to trip over Max's outstretched legs and drag Max down with her and the two crash into a pile of limbs and heads sticking out in all the wrong places. If one were not a member of this family or close enough, they would have been led to believe the two were roughhousing rather than having a traditional encounter that grows more and more common in their lives as a couple. Even Jerry is no longer shocked or horrified, especially since it is a girl that Max is tumbling around with. He just gives them an exasperated look and shakes his head. Everyone tries to hold their laughter in, though Harper still tries to rush over to help, nearly entangling herself along with the young couple. In the end, everyone is just laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, Max and Nancy are trying to talk through their laughter and not making any sort of sense, and Jerry and Alex are laughing their heads off while still locked in a sideways embrace of their own, while Justin stands a little to the side, watching Alex curiously, until Zeke ascends the spiral staircase from the substation restaurant.

When the laughter subsides a little, Alex goes right back to where she was in her conversation before Nancy had arrived. "Don't worry dad, I won't be going alone." She looks first to Harper for her best friend's approval, and without even thinking, Harper just nods. "I'll have Harper with me, for sure, and maybe Mason, and Justin and Zeke, and Max..."

"Wait, what?" Max whips his head around, for once paying attention to his surroundings and the conversations, _even_ while he's paying attention to his girlfriend. Alex grins at her younger brother. _It looks like Nancy is doing him a lot of good._ She thinks, _Even if they are both weird sometimes..._

Untangling himself from Nancy with sudden ease, Max is on his feet, looking over worriedly at Alex. "You're taking me jogging?"

"Yup, you shouldn't veg out in front of the TV all the time, and I'd love it if you would join me. Justin too." Alex glides away from a her father and slowly approaches Max.

"You guys gonna do a family workout? Cool." Nancy is on her feet, looking back and forth between everyone, "Can I join, Alex?"

Alex smiles sweetly, "Sure! The more the merrier. You want to borrow something to wear? I'm kinda planning to start right now." She likes Nancy quite a lot. Like with Juliet, Alex gets along very well with Max's girlfriend. In fact, Nancy likes Alex too, on account that she helped convince Max to come clean about everything about him being a Russo. And while Nancy _was_ honestly a little annoyed that he lied about his name, Alex again came through and explained things in his defense, while also making it clear that Max should be more confident that she (Nancy) would still find him likable even if he is the younger sibling of two very notable Russo children in school. Nancy affirmed this by kissing him.

So back in the family loft, Nancy just looks down at herself. She definitely looks dressed more for a anything-goes moment. A light violet jacket, a dark shirt, scarf, black skirt and skintight leggings and dark casual sneakers. "Oh don't worry, I got this." She reaches for her skirt, and when it becomes obvious what she's about to do, Jerry nearly has a heart attack. She whips the skirt off easily, revealing rolled-up tracksuit-ish pants underneath, which she pulls down to its full length with a few kicks of her feet. She somehow combines her jacket and skirt and it turns into a matching color with her tracksuit, then she takes her scarf and wraps it around her head, making her attire almost matching with Alex's.

_How does she _do_ that?!_ Alex wonders in amazement, and turns to check and see if her father is still standing.

Nancy finishes and Max admires his girlfriend's ability to transform her attire for almost any occasion. "Is she cool or what?" He asks his gathered family. Then Nancy looks at him.

"You're coming along, aren't you?"

"Uh..." Max looks back and forth between Nancy and Alex, both giving him pleading looks. He finally raises his hands in surrender. No need to answer, of course he's in. What choice does he have? The two girls embrace him from both sides, and it makes him feel a little bit better about it.

"Sweet! A family exercise session!" Zeke is excited as usual. Warily, Arky the Rooster tiptoes behind the island counter to hide from the wannabe chef, "So Justin, can I join too?"

"Of course you can!" Harper immediately answers. She's already wearing an outfit that kind of looks like running attire, but it's actually her pajamas, not that it really matters, since she _never_ wears anything that can be classified as normal. Zeke is ecstatic, he already knows about the big Russo family secret, so he isn't too surprised when Alex whips out her wand to dress him and her brothers in jogging attire. Though he looks down and tugs at his shirt. "Aww, I was hoping for a 'Minibolt Supreme' logo!" But he smiles and looks ready to take off, standing next to his girlfriend, Harper. Now _that_ came as a sort of a surprise, though it seemed inevitable. Nancy knew about the family secret too, though it wasn't Max that revealed it to her. She discovered it through her own curiousity, and no small amount of sleuthing. Which is why Alex openly used magic in front of her.

"You wanna come along, dad?" Alex turns to her father, but he quickly raises both his hands up, palms facing forward.

"Thanks, honey. Maybe next time. If you kids are all going together, I better go down and check with Theresa, see if she needs a hand." He heads straight for the spiral staircase, then turns back to look at them, "Don't overdo it, if you get tired, you come right back home, okay?"

"Will do. Bye dad!" Alex wraps her arm into the crook of Max's elbow, and Nancy does the same on the other side, "C'mon, Max, let's go!"

"Help..." is all Max can say as his girlfriend and his sister drag him with his back turned to the door.

When they are out the door and down the stair case, Justin finally speaks up, "Alex..."

When she turns to look at him, he continues, "Did you like...just totally manipulate dad so you can get your way?"

He said it with a growing smile. _Guess he still wants the old Alex back after all..._ she thinks, _though he hides his desire very well._ She hugs him and quickly kisses him on the cheek, making a point to do that, "Sorry, Justin, but that was a one time deal. I just needed to be able to go for a run without feeling bad about it. This way I have his consent."

Justin sighs, and mutters under his breath, "Too much to hope for, I guess." Then he sees Juliet coming up, and he brightens up considerably. Alex recruits her into the jogging troupe as well, and before long, Mason is part of it too, and with that many friends, surely her parents would be fine. How much more protected can she be? _Nothing_ is going to endanger her. Or so she thinks...


	17. Chapter 16: The Shroud Of War

**Author's Yap-Yap**: And now, for another visit to the Wizard World.

**amillipede: **I like how Alex did that too, and I do not know who the talking reflection is. So I guess we'll just have to read on to find out!

**ExodusofDreams**: Yes you should be getting used to having your head spun.

Originally I was planning on having a more WoWP: The Movie kind of approach to it, but somehow the laugh-track keeps playing in my head, and I kept throwing in comical elements instead, but somehow keeping a serious undertone. I honestly don't know, but I think the story is guiding itself.

I'm curious to see those results too!

Nancy kind of grew on me, I wish now that they kept her on for a longer time. Talia just doesn't seem right for Max.

Angeline is...tricky to describe at best. She seems so straightforward in the purpose of her being, but yet she's _so_ malleable! But thanks, and I'm glad you like her!

Update soon? Okay! How's this?

**WizKid**: I love it too!

**Guest**: Nooooo I'm definitely _not_ stopping it there!

**heart dreamsareinfinity**: That intense huh? I wonder how you'll find this chapter!

**Tina**: Calm down, calm down! I've got your fix right here. And you just had to flatter me and give me a swollen head, didn't you? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Shroud Of War**

In the intervening months, movement throughout the lands of the Wizard World have been restless, and with a high note of alarm echoing through every being of light that remain. Aérùen has undoubtedly returned, stronger than he was before, deadlier, and more frightening. The remnants of his dark armies have fully gathered, their numbers grown unchecked, and now they vastly outnumber the free people and the wizards. Already, the shadow that spreads from the ruins of his old kingdom has begun to infect the land, filling those who dwell there with unnatural fear, despair, and defeat. Many will fall without even fighting, for already, they can feel hope fleeing their hearts.

Yet, even as this transpires, there are those who would try to establish resistance. WizTech, the center for higher learning of the magical arts, and the last great hope for both Wizards and mortals alike, has now become the gathering point for all who are able and willing to participate in a war that none have anticipated nor prepared for. Much of the school has been converted into a fortress of defense and light, parts of the structure is removed and rebuilt with sturdier material, and given spell immunity. The Tower of Evil, which was a section of the school dedicated to the understanding of the dangers of the dark arts had been completely removed altogether. With Aérùen for referrence, no one needed any further understanding on the dangers of evil. Suddenly, all the students were hastily educated in the history of that tragic war. Young eyes and minds were forcefully invaded with old wounds, forgotten pains, and loss. Terrible losses like which never should have been. Sacrifices that no one had the right to ask from anybody, and one individual above all, made that sacrifice. And no one from those who had been there on that cruel day will ever forget what price a young woman willingly paid without even being asked, so that everyone may live, so that everyone may have what was lost for so very long, at the cost of her own life, her own happiness, and her own freedom.

So no one questions Professor Crumbs on the wistful looks he has when he finishes explaining to the volunteer wizards about Aérùen and the past war, or how sad he becomes. One can only imagine the pain of the memories he carries, having lived all those millennia ago, having witnessed the events, standing right next to the girl who gave her life in the name of victory without the slightest hesitation. A few times, he nearly wept openly, as the waves of emotions threaten to overcome him, but he always caught himself. The wizards could not afford to see a leader who is falling apart. But all the emotional strain showed when the professor leaps in surprise when a particular wizard makes his appearance with a flash of light and colors. Crumbs was in the middle of ushering the younger students through a portal, sending them away because they are far too young to participate in the coming battles. Willing or not, he was not going to risk their lives, and he sends them to boarding homes in the mortal world, as a means to keep them safe. Soon no place in the Wizard World would be safe to dwell in, as every inch of that land will once more be drenched in blood and suffering.

All that was forgotten when the aforementioned wizard appeared. He stands tall, wielding a staff with a crystal sphere at the top rather than a wand. His very presence radiated power, along with age, despite the fact that he could be anywhere between his late teens to his late twenties. This is the result of an ageless aura that he bears, so that even though he gives the impression that he is older than he looks, it does not show. Professor Crumbs recognizes him immediately, and it showed on his face. He was one of the few who stood alongside with him thousands of years ago, and unlike Crumbs, he chose never to show his true age. His neatly combed dark hair, his intense green eyes, and the grim expression of his jawline, Crumbs merely speaks one word reverently, a name: "Sojourner."

"Hello, my young friend." He says. Any other day, the students who are the involuntary audience of a meeting between two ancient beings may have been amused by the statement, considering how old Professor Crumbs looked in comparison with the younger looking man, but for the way Crumbs had reverently said the Sojourner's name. So while strange, and even possibly amusing, no one makes any sound when the Sojourner addresses Professor Crumbs as "a young friend".

"Your timely emergence is no coincidence." Professor Crumbs says, "You returned as you said you would should danger ever arise. Danger has arisen, and here you are. Hope remains." He finishes the last part of his statement with a smile that has not been seen on his face for some time now.

The Sojourner does not return the smile, though his expression softens somewhat. "It is a poor situation to be known to come only when the land is endangered by the shadow. But such as that is, I have come with need." He steps closer towards the young students, past Professor Crumbs, and they all straighten up as he closes the distance between himself and them. His aura of power and life radiate so strongly, they cannot help but react, especially because they are so young. "You are our next generation, the next champions, and a symbol of hope. That is why we send you away, that there will always be hope preserved in some way, somewhere. Unto you I bestow _Gail_ _en Amdir_, the Light of Hope. _Imple lucem_." And he waves his staff over their heads, lights falling out from the crystal sphere of his staff and washing over them. The students respond with mild gasps of awe and amazement, yet they would not understand the depth of what had been given them, and with another wave of his staff, they were gone in a flash of light, in the same way that he had arrived earlier.

Professor Crumbs regards the Sojourner with a look while he stroked his beard, "It is desperation I see in you, if you would casually bestow so powerful a gift upon so many young wizards. Why did you do that?"

When the Sojourner turns around to face Crumbs, the professor did not need a verbal answer. It was clear on his face: He is shaken, and afraid.

He turns and begins heading down the hallways, and Crumbs follows after quietly. "The structure has been restored to what it was before." The Sojourner says as they travelled toward an obvious destination.

Crumbs looks over at him with a quirk of his eyebrow, "A bastion of bellicosity, as I remember it being, Arch Mage."

"Indeed." The Sojourner replies with the first smile on his face since his arrival. Then he stops to face Crumbs, "But this time, it will not be enough. What you have is not enough."

"What would you have us do then?"

The Sojourner thinks for a while on that question, then answers flatly, "Run." He turns and resumes walking. Crumbs follows after once the shock of his answer wears off.

"Run?" He says, and a few people milling around the hallways glance over quizically. "The Hopebringer tells us to run?"

"It is my sincere advice." The Sojourner replies, "Even with you leading, and even if I lend my aid, what you have simply will not suffice against the darkness. Not this time."

"Why?" Crumbs puts a hand out to stop the man from walking, and they face each other again. "Why do you have no hope even with what we have presently?"

Just as the Sojourner is about to answer, two men in resplendent armor of gold and scales march down the hallway towards them. They are armed with shining steel tridents and large tower shields that are as tall as they are. Their garb is reminicient of ancient greek warriors, and they were glowing like suns, making it almost painful to look at them for too long. One of them raps the butt of his trident on the ground to get the two wizards attention. Most of the other people pause to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"Master wizards," the seeming leader says, "we have come in answer to the call to arms against the return of Aérùen Elf-Kin. The Destroyers stand ready to do our duty. I am Siphon, and this is my brother, Caral." Once he has introduced himself and his brother, the two Destroyers bow their heads lightly.

The Sojourner bows his head lightly to them in return, as does Crumbs a moment later, and the Professor speaks a reply, with a hint of admiration in his tone, "The legendary warriors of Atlantis..."

"...built for the sole purpose of hunting down and destroying Aérùen and all magicks related to him." The Sojourner finishes. "Equipped with magic-immune armor and armed with magic-imbued tridents that will surely strike true. It is good to see you."

"And it is an honor to behold the Sojourner, the Dawn Speaker, and Lightning Guardian." Siphon replies, his brother Caral nodding an affirmative. They then turn to Professor Crumbs, "Master wizard, more of us are on the way. Do you have a place for us?"

Professor Crumbs sizes up the Atlantean before asking, "How many of you are there precisely?"

"The Destroyers that remain are one hundred strong." Caral answers.

Crumbs' dismay shows itself without control, or an attempt to conceal, "Only one hundred? There were..."

"Thousands before," Caral finishes, "We were the only ones who received and answered the call. And as no Atlantean would ignore the call to fight Aérùen..."

"Yes...I understand." Crumbs nods his head sadly. The times have not been kind on the Destroyers. Even when there were thousands, they still would have been hard-pressed to fulfill their duty, but now, with only a hundred of them..."There will be places prepared for you in the courtyard." He says.

"I must take my leave of you." The Sojourner abruptly declares, not looking at anyone around him, but rather into the distance. "There is trouble brewing, and I must do what I can to buy us more time." He lifts his staff, about to touch it to the ground, and anyone familiar with the Sojourner knows that means he will soon disappear.

"Wait, Arch Mage!" Professor Crumbs says, and the man stops. "You did not answer my question. Why do you hold no hope for us? We who will resist Aérùen."

"Because you lack the one family that can truly turn the tide of war." The Sojourner curtly replies. "You have chosen to fight this battle without your strongest weapons. They are worth a million Destroyers, and yet, you try to protect them by keeping them blind and deaf to all that is transpiring."

Professor Crumbs blinks, "You were there when it happened. Surely you of all people would feel the way I do...how can we ask of them anymore?"

"I do feel that, my young friend. But I also know that if this is the choice you will make. Then there is no hope for us. Not even I have the strength or power to face Aérùen alone. Therefore, if you wish to live, to have any kind of hope, you must run, and rebuild your numbers elsewhere."

Professor Crumbs watches the Sojourner with interest, "You say you do not have the strength to face the Shadow King, and yet you intend to face him now."

The Sojourner sighs and smiles wanly, "You always were the more observant one. Yes, I will face him. It is with the intent to buy time."

Crumbs allows his disapproval to show on his face, "It is suicide to go now, Arch Mage. Surely there is some other way..."

The Sojourner simply shakes his head, then Siphon approaches the Sojourner. "If it is your intent to face Aérùen, then we will come with you."

He looks at the two Atlanteans, his face a mask of contemplation. Fear, doubt, and sorrow crossed over, until finally, resolve took control of his ultimate expression, "I...would welcome your company. But know that you walk into certain death, to follow the path of the Sojourner."

"All death is certain," Caral plainly replies, "But what we do as we live, and the chance to see our duties fulfilled, is reward enough, that we will face death without fear, and rejoin our fallen and our families."

When the Sojourner gazes into Caral's eyes, he realized then, that Siphon and Caral are already dead, long since. And they remain now only to fulfill one final task. The Destroyers having been destroyed millennia ago. "So be it, Siphon, Caral. You will accompany me, and may the Light have mercy upon us."

"Crumbs..." the Sojourner turns to face the Professor one last time. He places a hand on his shoulder and says, "You are the Arch Mage now. I will buy as much time as I am able. Make your decision, protect the wizards, protect the people. Hope cannot die, but you must have the will to be able to ignite its fires. _Na lû e-govaned vîn_."

He raps his staff to the ground, and the Sojourner, Siphon and Caral disappear in a brilliant flash of light. People begin to crowd around Professor Crumbs, some congratulating him, having heard the words of the Sojourner, some asking questions of concern with regards to the warnings and some wonder in silence as to the decision that the new Arch Mage must now make.

To make a desperate stand, or to flee, and hope for a chance to regroup and regrow elsewhere?

* * *

**Extra Author's Note:** Okay, so this is just to help clarify some things, because I realize some of the dialogue in here kind of went all over the place, and some things were said that might seem a little confusing. I shall attempt to clarify some of them right now, in the hopes of helping provide some enlightenment.

When the Sojourner looked at Caral and Siphon and realized they were dead, I meant this in a metaphorical sense, because they are not actually undead, but they are dead to themselves, because they have nothing left to live for. They essentially have nothing left to lose, their families are long-departed, while they linger on in agelessness. So they knew they're heading for certain death by following the Sojourner, and he obliged them, because they want to be reunited with their families. This is the overall sense I'm getting at.

The titles of Siphon and Caral, Destroyers, is literally what they are called. They're Atlantean, as in from the lost city of Atlantis, and are gifted with great powers, both divine and magical, hence why they do not age, have a glow about them, and are made for one purpose alone: The extermination of Aérùen. They were thousands strong before, in the first war, their numbers have dwindled over the millennia through various incidents and reasons. They are unable to procreate, so these one hundred are literally the last of their kind. After them, there shall be no more.


	18. Chapter 17: Crying Havoc

**Author's Yappity-Yap: **So does anyone have any guesses as to who the Sojourner is? If you don't, you're about to find out anyways.

Please read and review. :)

**Pumpkin-love33**: Thank you for the review. Update is now here.

**WizKid**: Well at least I won't have to tell you to get a grip! :P

* * *

**Chapter 17: Crying Havoc**

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~_  
Twice in time he comes and goes,_  
_Beckoned to the past and in the stream he flows,  
Born to serve the dawn star,  
A protector from a time still far,_

_Burning, he endures what cannot be with love,  
Freezing, he perseveres like the weary dove,  
With acceptance he embraces his destiny surely,  
And facing death he will deal fairly.  
_~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

If it is possible for it to be darker, there is no doubt in the Sojourner's mind that not even the glow of the Destroyers' armor would be able to pierce this darkness within the building. Yet as soon as they appeared within the heart of Dulmohk's Keep, the stronghold of the Shadow, the Sojourner sought his way through the darkness as easily as one would walk along a path in the light of the noon sun. Siphon and Caral followed him with the same surety and confidence. The darkness, unnatural, and foreboding, consumed at the light emanating from the sphere of the Sojourner's staff, and the golden glow of the Destroyers barely illuminated their surroundings. Furthermore, the floor, if there is one at all, is as dark as the walls and ceilings, almost making it look like they are walking on empty air.

As they continue their trek, there are no signs that they are making any progress, but for the changes in the voices of unseen menaces. It is not lost on the trio of beings that they are being observed. Creatures called to one another in the darkness, following, threatening. They make noises like a screeching hiss, some hoot, and some even bark. Unfazed, they push on, until they reach a staircase. There, they behold a demonic guardian. Despite the darkness, its figure can be seen because parts of it are darker than the darkness, and other parts glowed in an unnatural red fire. Four large horns jutted out from either side of its head, and it breathed out noxious smoke through its nostrils and gaping mouth. The Sojourner fearlessly stared the demon down until it finally relented and steps aside to let him and the Destroyers pass.

They enter the throne room, and there, some illumination is finally provided aside from them. Dimly lit torches line the corners of the room, and additional light filtered in through the open archways that give a view of the entire land far below. Black clouds cover the sky, preventing both sunlight and moonlight from being able to penetrate the darkness. Aérùen is seated on the gigantic throne deep in the room, wispy dark mist trailing around him like writhing serpents. Surrounding him is human beings, dressed as wizards, some elaborate, some simple, men and women both. "Sojourner." Aérùen rasps and thunders all at once. And the fallen wizards around him bristle, recognizing the name, some drawing wands or staves in readiness.

"Bring an end to the conflict, Aérùen." The Sojourner says, "There is still time to avert disaster for all of us."

"All of us?" One of the wizards mock, "You parley for a peaceful outcome because you know you have not the strength to win this war. We do not need to bargain with the weak."

"Mellok, if you cannot see that the course you're on will bring about your own demise," The Sojourner answers, "then more's the pity, for your failure to comprehend what true weakness is."

Mellok scoffs and makes as if to say more, but the goliathan Aérùen raises a gauntleted hand, and the dark wizard immediately falls silent, even though he did not see the hand being raised, but he knew his place. Aérùen then gestures slowly to the side, where a six-foot tall mirror appears, and he addresses the Sojourner, "Behold."

The Sojourner, along with the Destroyers slowly approach the mirror, and the reflection changes to display another world, another place, another time. They see a pretty young brunette, crying as her boyfriend is essentially breaking up with her. The Sojourner's face blanches as the familiar young man takes hold of the pendant hanging around her neck, and a white light flashes, yet the young man remained unaffected, and he leaves the girl, his own face conflicted and sorrowful.

"The pendant could not touch this young man, this...Tristan." Aérùen says, "There is only a scant handful of beings...besides you...that cannot be swayed by the pendant, and I know them all." He rises from the throne, towering over everyone with his twelve foot height. "How curious it is, then, that I find a mortal completely impervious to my power."

The magical projection continues to show events around Alex, primarily on how sick she is becoming. The Sojourner's face pales even more. He knew, her time is coming to an end. Aérùen steps closer to the three men. Siphon and Caral move to either side of the Sojourner, their shields held forward, and their tridents at the ready. The dark wizards mimic the gesture by moving to either side of Aérùen, sparks of magic arcing from their fingertips. There are thirteen of them, and all of them were once part of the ancient council. Traitors all, and without morality or light in their souls. The screaming of a thousand trapped souls can be heard from each labored breath of the former elf king. Siphon and Caral barely resisted a feral snarl to show on their faces as they recognize some of the voices they can hear pleading for release from their torment.

"You come here...Sojourner...to ask for peace...but it is too late...far too late." Aérùen declares.

"It is never too late, my old friend." The Sojourner replies firmly, even as from the corner of his eyes, he can see a shifting in the shadows. Aérùen's army is now within the throne room. "We can choose to be different, to avert destiny, to stand once more in the light. _Gail!_" Emphasizing the last word, a spell, with a shout, the crystal sphere of the Sojourner's staff flares with a dazzling array of colors and lights, abruptly illuminating the entire throne room, and revealing the presence of nearly two hundred fallen elves, all twisted and deformed from torture and mutilation. They hiss and screech, swearing in a guttural tongue. The dark wizards also step back from the brightness, having grown accustomed to the darkness; they reacted almost as badly as the orcs. Aérùen alone remains unaffected, and moves his hand in a gesture of indifference.

"You fail to comprehend...Sojourner...you have made the decision...when you tried to deceive me...and attempted to free Alex Russo...from my pendant." His eyes began to glow red through the dark steel helmet, finally revealing his full power, as a red fire began to burn along his extremities, "She will soon die...already...her heart begins to fail her. And when she is gone..." Aérùen shows a small sun that fits in the palm of his hand, he shuts his fist around it, and the sun is extinguished, "...light will go with her. As will you...and all whom you try to protect...war is upon you. Had you not attempted...to take the pendant...perhaps, I might have been persuaded...to delay your destruction. But I will delay no longer...now."

"So be it..." the Sojourner says, "...it ends here. I'm sorry, my old friend."

He turns his back on Aérùen, silently preparing spells, because he knew that he would not be walking out of here quietly. As he reached a dozen paces away from the throne, he hears Aérùen's rasping, thunderous voice call out a name: "Tristan." And he turns around, having already seen the growing orange-red glow illuminating off the walls ahead.

He completes the turn just in time to see a massive ball of flame flying towards him, and the orcs descended upon Siphon and Caral in force.


End file.
